


🔮Delphic🔮

by LucyHeart32



Category: CLAMP - Works, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hawks and Izuku are cousins, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Protective Siblings, Protective Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyHeart32/pseuds/LucyHeart32
Summary: A wish was made, A price was paid, A wish was granted, A choice is made.





	1. 🌕A New Beginning Has Only Just Started🌑

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this crossover for quite some time now, and just had to do this.

Green locks move along with the gentle breeze, the sky was the same shade of blue as it was yesterday. Green eyes take in the scenery with a calm expression, as though the events going on in the world weren't currently happening, or about to happen. The boy—Midoriya Izuku, sits on top of the school gates on the rooftop, his feet dangling without worry.

'_The breeze feels nice.' _He thinks with a serene look this time. His soul felt at peace right now, despite the events that are soon to come. How he wishes this peaceful time would last forever…

But of course, as the saying goes: "Nothing lasts forever."

How true.

The best example of that saying starts right now.

A loud slamming noise signified someone else's arrival to the rooftop. Izuku didn't need to turn around to see who it was because he already knows who it is.

"Have you come to disturb the peace again, Bakugo?" Izuku calmly asks him, still not turning to look his way.

Bakugo's response to that was a snarl, if one were to look close enough they would see the way he was snarling was that of a beast just waiting to lash out. Even after all these years, nothing has changed. All that anger he has inside himself, just waiting to unleash on any poor unsuspecting fool who would have the misfortune of getting caught in the crossfire.

"Deku...where the hell do you get off trying to take the Entrance Exams to U. A?!" Bakugo demanded an answer.

At his demand, Izuku frowned. Really now, it's not as though he has a choice in going to U. A. Quite the opposite really. But alas, a decision was made, and he made the decision himself.

"Haaa...so that upset you, does it? Though I already knew that." Izuku responds.

Bakugo scoffed, "Don't bother trying to get into U. A. with that weak Quirk of yours!"

"Others would disagree with you about that," Izuku counters, "Even so, my decision has already been made. You have no say."

"What?" Bakugo growled, glaring at the green haired teen.

Izuku lifts his head slightly, turning his head in a certain direction and completely ignoring Bakugo as his focus was elsewhere.

"A walking cesspool of sludge, the man who is known as the symbol of light, a destined encounter." Izuku predicts.

This only made Bakugo angrier, "What the hell are you babbling out, Deku?!"

"—Bakugo, take a different route home today." Izuku tells him.

Bakugo's eyes went wide a little before he glared at Izuku, "Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around, you weakling?!"

Izuku doesn't rise to the bait, instead opting to stand up on top of the gates, his head still looking in the direction he sensed the disturbance from.

"You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to, but…" Finally, Izuku turns in his direction, giving the boy a smile, "I really hope you will." Jumping down from his perch on top of the fence, he walks past the silent ash haired teen, who stands there with a glare plastered on his face.

"Screw you!" Bakugo yells, but Izuku has already disappeared.

**Δελφοί**

In another part of town, an incident has occurred. It happened at a convenience store, an individual with a sludge Quirk just robbed said store and was currently running away from the scene.

Unfortunately for the sludge—

Its escape would not be successful.

"He's here!"

"Its him!"

"Go get that villain!"

"Go, All Might!"

A bright smile, grinning teeth, and a phrase that is always said before battle.

"**I AM...HERE!"**

The wheels of fate have begun to move once again.

All of the key players will soon assemble.

It has started.

**Δελφοί**

Izuku was walking by himself as he headed home. There was no need to take this way back home, but he had already made his choice. He already knows what's going to happen if he takes this way, and has no plans to change it, even though he could. Sometimes, its best to let things happen. Sometimes.

As Izuku keeps walking however, he starts to think about that person again. It hasn't just been today though, he's been thinking about this individual since he breathed life back into him. He was very grateful for what this person did that day.

He only wished that it didn't come with a price. A heavy price that the person paid for with a smile, and no regrets.

That's why, for that person he'll—!

There was no time for him to think much about what else he was going to say for he sensed something was coming his way.

A brown substance came out from underground, Izuku turns to face it calmly, having already expected to see such a revolting sight appear before him. It truly did look grotesque, Quirks such as this one weren't uncommon, but they aren't very popular either.

Such as society dictates.

"Heh, finally managed to get away." The sludge turned it attention to Izuku, having finally seen him standing there, "A brat, huh? Perfect timing, I can just merge with you if that guy shows up again.

Izuku smiles, "That sounds really nasty, so I'll pass."

The sludge smirked, "Wasn't really asking for your permission, kid." Sludge tentacles shoot out of the sludge's body, heading straight for the young teen, who simply maneuvers out of the way.

"That really does look disgusting," Izuku comments, still moving out of the way each time a tentacle tried to nab him, "Not to sound rude, but you should really do something about that awful smell your exuding. Perhaps a bath?"

The sludge didn't take too kindly to his words, evident by the large red mark on his forehead, "You're starting to piss me off, kid!"

"Am I? That's too bad." Izuku teases, which isn't mind you, but that doesn't mean anything to the teen.

'_Just about time.' _He thinks.

Right on cue, a figure jumps out from the sewer and the sludge villain stops his attempted attack on Izuku to turn and face said figure.

"**THERE IS NO NEED TO FEAR? WHY IS THAT? BECAUSE I AM...HERE!"**

All Might appears in all his smiling glory, that smile which places hope in civilians and strikes terror in villains. The Symbol of Light and Peace.

Izuku simply stands there, watching All Might easily dispatch the sludge villain without difficulty. The man certainly is very strong, no doubt about that, but being strong doesn't necessarily mean the best.

_ **CLANK** _

Oh! He placed him inside a jar. Smart choice.

"**ARE YOU ALRIGHT, YOUNG MAN?"**

Instead of immediately answering the man's question, Izuku stares at the core, where his power is. Its light was burning bright, however…

"A limit…"

At his words, All Might's eyes widen, his body gone rigid.

Izuku smiles, pretending not to see how the Number #1 Hero in all of Japan reacted to what he said, "Thank you for saving me, goodbye." With those parting words, he walks away from the area, disappearing around the corner. He left the area and was now perched on a building rooftop somewhere. This will always be a favorite pastime of his, part of him wonders if this was because 'that person,' and he wouldn't mind if that was true.

"_This is my wish...please—"_

His chest clenches at the memory of that day, the day where he was given new life at the hands of someone who he'd seen as a 'real' hero in his eyes. That person gave up his everything just to keep alive in this harsh world, that held so much sadness and pain. And yet, despite all that. He holds a lot of love for this world.

If Izuku ever had just one wish, it would be to see that person again, but the price would be too high, and he would have to leave his mother behind. There's no way he could bring himself to do that, so that's why he'll live.

Because that's what that person wanted.

_ **BOOM!** _

The sound of an explosion from a specific direction cut him off from his inner thoughts, as he looks over at the specific direction. Black smoke was slowly rising, making Izuku let out an exasperated sigh.

Really now, this is why he told Bakugo to take a different way home today.

What to do?

He couldn't just leave Bakugo where he was, especially since the Pro Heroes who are already there won't be very helpful. And he would feel bad if he left Bakugo to his fate, despite everything he's done in the past.

Standing up from his perch on the roof, he stretches for a little bit, "Time to go, though I hope my mom and brothers won't be too upset with me."

**Δελφοί**

The current situation with Bakugo was indeed dire as the boy was being held hostage by the Sludge Villain, and the Pro Heroes that arrived to the area weren't much help in trying to get him away from his current situation.

One of the heroes—Backdraft was too busy putting out the fire that were created from Bakugo's explosion. Death Arms was complaining about how he wasn't able to get a good grip on the Sludge villain, Kamui Woods was complaining about his Quirk not being suitable for the job, and Mt. Lady was destroying buildings due to her massive size Quirk.

Aside from Backdraft, those three were utterly useless.

All Might was in the crowd of citizens in his real form, cursing himself for allowing the Sludge villain to escape. Now the villains as holding a young boy hostage, and the other Pro Heroes weren't able to do anything.

Including him.

He could help, but he didn't want to give away his identity in front of all of these people.

A pathetic excuse.

"What are the heroes doing?!"

"That poor boy…"

"Hey...I think that's the same villain that All Might was chasing earlier today!"

"Eh, it is?"

"If the villain's here, then where's All Might?"

The person they were talking about was in the crowd with them, just in his normal form. He winced as they were talking about him.

'_What should I do? I can't just stand here and let that boy die, but I can't let them know!' _At his sides, he clenches his fists, '_When did I...when did I become such a coward?!'_

As he brings his eyes back over to where Bakugo was still currently being held as a hostage, they widened once he recognized the same green hair child he had saved from the villain earlier.

'_That boy! What is he doing?! That villain is dangerous!' _

Izuku saw Bakugo's pitiful state, and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Sure, finding amusement at someone's current predicament was very rude, but he just couldn't help himself.

"That's why I told you—" Izuku says before a strong gust of wind surrounds the whole area, forcing everyone in the crowd, and the Pro Heroes that were called to the area to cover their eyes with their arms. When the wind finally died down, everyone saw that Bakugo was no longer being held hostage, and instead was sitting down on the side of the street, next to Death Arms.

As for Izuku, he was still facing the Sludge villain. He inclined his head slightly in his direction, "—To take a different way home."

But of course Bakugo didn't listen to him, not like he was expecting him to. I'd be strange if he did.

"You again." The Sludge Villain clicked his tongue at Izuku's presence.

Izuku returned his attention back over to the Sludge villain, "Shall I tell you your future, Sludge-san?"

"Hah?"

Calmly raising his arm up, he points two fingers up at the sky, "The Seven Sisters will send the stars down on you as punishment."

The Sludge villain's response to that was laughter, "What the hell are you talking about, ki—"

Just as the villain was about to write what was predicted off as some silly little warning, six rays of light fall from the sky, aiming right at the villain. The villain let out a cry of pain as all six lights rain down, piercing his sludge like body, and creating a bright light that threatened to nearly blind everyone. It was over as quickly as it came, there were no more lights falling from the sky, all that was left was the smoking form of the sludge villain as he practically became a burned, smoking puddle of sludge.

All was quiet before cheers started to be heard from everyone in the crowd. There was clapping, cheering, and compliments about Izuku's Quirk and brave rescue of the other boy.

All Might stared in awe at what he had just witnessed. This boy just walked up to the villain and saved the boy without any problems, while the other Pro Heroes did have problems. What sort of Quirk does this boy have? He was sure that gust of wind came from him, but what was it that he did to incapacitate the Sludge villain? Did he have multiple Quirks?

Was he the same as—

"Ah, he's gone!" Someone in the crowd said.

All Might snapped out of his inner thoughts as he saw the boy was indeed no longer here. Where did he go?

**Δελφοί**

Izuku arrived home, having landed right in front of the door. He was sure his mother and brothers have seen the news already, and they were sure to be angry with him. No point in just standing here and waiting for the inevitable. Taking out his house key, he opens the door, "I'm home!"

It all happened so fast.

Before he could even get his foot in the door, another body slammed into him, arms wrapped around his back. The first thing that Izuku recognized was the sweet smell, this could only come from his older brother.

"Subaru-nii…" he inhales, relaxing within his older brother's hold.

Subaru wasn't his biological brother, but that didn't matter to him or his mother. Family was family.

His brother finally moves back a little to face him, but his arms were still wrapped around the green haired teen. Worried green eyes look into Izuku's own, "Thank goodness you're aren't hurt."

Yep, those eyes were evident that Izuku worried him.

With an apologetic smile, Izuku hugs his brother back, "I'm sorry, Subaru-nii. Bakugo would have died had I not got him away from that villain."

Subaru frowned hearing Bakugo's name. Izuku forgot that the boy's name wasn't supposed to mentioned within this house.

"You should have just left him." A blunt voice says from behind Subaru.

The person who said that was Kamui-nii, Subaru-nii's younger twin brother. Unlike Subaru-nii's gentle green eyes, Kamui-nii's purple eyes pierce right through your soul, but his eyes also signify that he holds power. His hair also differs from Subaru-nii's, it was the same black color, but his hair is medium medium length, tapering off at his neck, and it is also rather thick and wavy. His bangs also hang over his eyes.

Sighing gently, Izuku leaves Subaru's hug in order to go over to his other brother, Kamui. He wraps his arms around the older male's middle, "I'm sorry for worrying you, but...I just can't bring myself to leave him like that. Forgive me?"

Kamui wastes no time in hugging the small boy back, a frown still evident on his face, "Those heroes were completely useless. Had they'd been more competent you wouldn't have had to step in."

Izuku chuckles, "Yes, yes." He can feel fingers running through his hair and automatically knew it was Subaru, "Mom?"

"In the kitchen." Subaru answers.

Izuku reluctantly moves away from his brother's embrace, "Better go greet her." And he heads off to the kitchen to do just that, leaving his two brothers at the door.

Subaru was the one to break the silence first, "I'm glad he's okay."

"I feel the same." Kamui agrees.

The older of the twins then has a solemn look on his face, "He should stay as he is. This world, I hope that—that it doesn't change him."

"We won't let that happen." Kamui vows.

Subaru takes his hand, "That's right, we won't."

While those two talked, Izuku hugged his mother and greeted her. Inko was upset with him of course about his little stunt, but she forgave him. As much as she didn't trust Bakugo to be around her son at all, she didn't want Mitsuki to know the pain of almost losing her child to the hands of death so soon in life.

_"Please—Please, save him—!"_

She shook her head as a memory from that day resurfaced, and smiled at her child, who was very much alive and well. But there was still a dull pain in her heart as she remembered the person who gave up their very existence to save her son's.

Izuku, as if sensing what his mother was thinking placed a hand on her's, smiling, "Its okay," he tells her, "That day I made a promise. I will grant that person's wish myself no matter what."

Inko already knows that. She does. But a part of her doesn't want her son to become a hero, but he really wanted to grant that person's wish no matter what. Who was she to deny him that? If this was his wish, then who was she to tell him otherwise? That being said, even though she respects what he wants, she was still worried.

"What's for dinner?" Izuku asks her, pulling her away from her inner debate.

As soon as she sees that smile he's giving her, those worries faded away.

"Katsudon, your favorite." Inko tells him.

Naturally Izuku was happy about this, "I'll help set the table."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Family dinner at the Midoriya's was always interesting and full of warmth. Izuku talked about his day, mostly spending it in the infirmary because he refuses to be in the same room as his classmates. When he was satisfied with that, he went up to the roof and spent most of the day there. He didn't really have to go to school since he could just use his 'Quirk' to watch and observe what the teachers were teaching. The only reason he even goes to that school was because his mother always taught him to be polite to others. So he was 'politely' going to school.

Hey, he said he would go to school, not that he would actually go to classes.

_"Earlier today there was a villain that held a young man hostage, but he was soon rescued, but not by the heroes who were already there. The hostage—who we know is a boy named Bakugo Katsuki was saved by another boy with the same uniform, indicating that both boys go to the same school. The green haired boy—whose name we still do not know, came out of nowhere and saved the day before disappearing just as mysteriously. Whoever this boy is he's a real her—"_

Kamui promptly turned the television off with a frown, surely it won't take those cultures long to discover that Izuku was the one to rescue Bakugo from the Sludge villain. It'll be fine though cause even they do somehow manage to find out where Izuku lives, Subaru has this house surrounded by a special barrier. Everything is fine.

"Annoying." Kamui said.

Inko didn't say anything to chastise Kamui for what he said, she simply gathered the dishes and brought them over by the sink to wash them.

"Izuku, maybe you shouldn't go to school tomorrow." Subaru suggested, sounding worried for his little brother.

Ever the worry wart.

"I'll still go tomorrow. All I have to do is teleport there, so everything will be fine." Izuku assures him.

Subaru was still worried, but nevertheless relented and allowed Izuku to do whatever he pleases.

That night, the three of them slept in the same bed as they usually did. When Izuku was little, he wanted to sleep in the same bed with both his brothers, unable to decide who he should sleep with. Kamui and Subaru were fine with this arrangement, and from that day all of them slept in Izuku's room, sharing his bed together.

The sleeping arrangement was like so, Izuku in the middle. Subaru on the left side, and finally, Kamui was on the right side. From an outsiders point of view this would seem very weird to them, but to the three siblings, this was very important to them.

"What happened today...you already knew and let it happen." Kamui's tone wasn't that of an accusation, more like a statement.

"Yes, I did. I could have stopped it, but it was foretold that I would have a fateful encounter today." An image of All Might appeared in his was no doubt in his mind that the 'fateful encounter' was referring to the Number #1 Hero in Japan.

"Did you meet anyone new today?" Subaru asked him.

"Mm...All Might…" Izuku yawns before falling asleep, seemingly tired with everything that happened today.

Subaru and Kamui gave each other a look, Izuku's sudden meeting with All Might was no coincidence. They know that better than anyone. Coincidences do not exist in the world—

Only inevitability.

"Brother…" Subaru started to say.

"I know, we've made our decision to stay in this world. Because here…" Kamui runs his fingers through Izuku's hair gently, "We have something to protect."

Subaru stares at Izuku's sleeping face with a soft look, "Yes…"

That night, the three siblings had a peaceful slumber. The three dreamed, though as for what they dreamed about was not important. Hopefully their dreams were peaceful.

That's what they all deserve.

**Δελφοί**

As expected, when going to school the next day everyone was talking about how Bakugo was held hostage by a villain, and Deku had to save him. Izuku was in the infirmary of course, not wanting to be involved or anywhere near Bakugo once the boy explodes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you came here to hide from the chaos that's happening in your class today." The nurse said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

The nurse—Arashi-sensei smiles at him from his position in one of her beds.

"Hiding from the storm that is already brewing within your class?" Arashi-sensei questions with a smile.

"Maybe." Izuku answers, sounding amused.

Arashi-sensei goes back over to her desk, "What you did was indeed reckless, but in the end it was you who saved Bakugo from his predicament."

And not the Heroes was left unsaid, but Izuku knew what she meant.

"The Heroes didn't necessarily have to use their Quirks," Izuku says, "They could have used other ways to deal with the Sludge villain, but they weren't really thinking about it at the time."

"True, but in the end they were unable to think of another solution, and you had to be the one to save Bakugo. Had All Might not let the villain escape from him in the first place, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Arashi-sensei huffed lightly.

Izuku chuckled, "He was probably distracted by something that made him forget about the Sludge villain for a moment, and that was the villain needed to escape." The man was probably thinking about Izuku's words to him when the Hero saved him from the villain.

Arashi-sensei said nothing to that, "Did your brothers and mother scold you?"

"They did. I explained to them why I did what I did, and they seemed to be okay with it...mostly." His mom only agreed to his reasoning because she didn't want her friend to know the pain of almost losing a child. But as for his brothers? Let's just say their words don't reach their eyes.

"I should suspect your mother would understand, but as for your brothers…"

"Not at all." Izuku said.

Her amused smile doesn't cease, "Right…in the upcoming weeks you will be taking the Entrance Exams to U. A, won't you?"

That's right.

The U. A. Entrance Exams, where he will start his own journey.

"I made a promise to 'that' person, and I want to fulfill that promise more than anything." Izuku tells her, sounding serious, "His final words...his wish...I will grant it."

The fierce determination in his eyes told Arashi-sensei all that she needed to know. He was serious about this, but in order to fully achieve his other goal, he had no choice but to become a hero. This child wants to save others with the power that was granted to him, but in order for him to do that, then he would need to actually have a license to do so.

_'What a ludacris law.'_ She inwardly scoffed.

And it really was. Needing a license to save others with their Quirks. Ridiculous.

"Don't push yourself and worry your family, or me." She tells him.

He gives her a cheeky grin, "You'll be a great mom, Arashi-sensei."

Arashi didn't know whether to flick his forehead or give the boy a hug.

So she did both.

**Δελφοί**

Weeks passed by in an instant, and Izuku found himself at the gates of U. A, along with other potential candidates who were hoping to get into such a prestigious school. Bakugo was also here, of course. Angry that Izuku had shown up, but he paid it no mind. As he continued to walk towards the doors to the building, he bumped into a nice girl—Uraraka Ochako. She had such a cheerful energy around her that Izuku couldn't help but smile. Though he knew the girl was nervous underneath that cheerful energy of hers. Izuku didn't feel all that nervous, he already knew what was going to happen during the exam, and already knew what he was going to do.

Sitting in a room full of examinees, with having to sit next to Bakugo of all people was interesting. Why? Because the one explaining the exam was Present Mic. A hero with a warm heart, and a good sense of humor. Though he is pretty loud.

He was explaining about the robots they will be fighting, and how many points they get for each one they destroyed. All in all, his explanation made sense, but someone didn't seem to agree.

"Excuse me, but there seems to be a critical error!" A tall boy with short blue hair, sporting glasses stood up, raising his arm in the air as he voices his complaints.

Izuku sits there and listens to what the boy says about how the most prestigious school in the country made a crucial error when it came to the pointer robots. Present Mic was easy going about the complaint and explained why there was a Zero pointer added in. He knew the real reason for this, and thinks that the staff at U. A. were quite sneaky having added the Zero Pointer to the mix. After Present Mic's explanation satisfied the boy, he sat back down in his seat, but not before apologizing to the hero for interrupting him.

**"PLUS ULTRA!"** Present Mic declares before sending them all off to their intended area.

** Izuku's Exam Area **

The doors to the entrance way were intimidating, but he wasn't worried. This should turn out to be a pretty interesting exam, provided it goes as he foresaw it. Besides, he'll only interfere at the very end anyway.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Ochako taking deep breaths, a way of calming herself down before stepping into unfamiliar territory. Best to leave her alone, no need to go over there and distract her from doing her best.

_ **"ARE YOU LISTENERS READY?!"** _

The second the doors opened, Izuku made the first move. Using the power of the wind, Izuku soared through the air, getting a head start. He landed somewhere in the fake city, and as soon as he did some of the pointer robots headed right for him.

"Coming at me right from the start..." He lifts his arm in the air, two fingers pointed upwards, "Rigeru (Rigel)." A bright yellow light forms above him before shooting downwards at the pointers, nailing all ten of them. He point two other fingers to his right, "Senpū (Whirlwind)." A column of air moves rapidly in the direction of six more robots that were trying to come at him from his right. All six of them were torn to shreds.

"Huh, this is actually kind of fun, let's do some more before switching to assistance." After all, the real point of this Entrance Exam was more than just showing off your Quirks.

So that's what Izuku did for the next few minutes of the exam. Satisfied with the points he already accumulated when taking down the pointer robots, for the next few minutes he decided to help out his fellow examinees, so that's what he did. And when he was satisfied with that, he simply sat off to the side and watched as everything was going well for now…

Until it no longer was.

_ **BOOM** _

_'Looks like it's here.'_ Izuku watches as the examinees look up and pale when they see a giant robot—possibly the Zero Pointer stomp towards them all. Without even hesitating they all ran away, instead of trying to fight it. Not that he blames them since they don't really know the real point of the exam, that and they were honestly afraid of getting stepped on by the giant robot.

"You there!"

Hm? Now who in the world would be addressing him? Oh! He got his answer when he saw the same glasses wearing boy from earlier run right for him.

"What are you doing just sitting here?! We have to run!" He urges Izuku to stop sitting and run.

Izuku, not at all bothered by the boy's panicked state smiles, "There's no need to worry about me, though it is nice of you," he does stand up though, "That robot is indeed special, but not for the reasons you were told. It has a hidden meaning."

"What?" The glasses wearing boy looked confused.

Deciding not to say anything more, Izuku looks over and sees Ochako pinned underneath some rubble, "That doesn't look too good." In the blink of an eye, Izuku was gone, he reappeared by the girl's side and used the power of the wind to move the rubble out of the way and picked her up bridal style.

"You okay?" He asked her.

Ochako looks into his eyes, suddenly feeling safe and comforted. She doesn't really understand why, but the moment she looked into his eyes there was no longer this sense of fear she had not too long ago.

Izuku chuckled lightly as Ochako was no longer afraid, but there were still more pressing matters to deal with, like the Zero Pointer, which isn't stopping.

"Well, it's good to know that once I attack it my point won't revert back to zero. It'll just be zero points." He says absentmindedly.

Ochako blinked a few times, "Eh…?" Before she could ask what he meant by that, a sudden wind picked up and she was now in the arms of the glasses wearing boy, who blinked in confusion.

"Wha…?" Was the boy's only response to the current situation.

Izuku faces the Zero Pointer as he kept stomping in their direction. He placed both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out.

"Guran Shario (Grand Chariot)."

Seven balls of light appeared in front of him and connect together to make the constellation. Each ball of light comes then releases a powerful light blast down on the Zero Pointer, forming a pattern on the ground before exploding. The bright light that came after the attack made some of the other examinees close their eyes, but once the light died down their jaws drop at what happened to the Zero Pointer.

It was obliterated.

Izuku was just standing there, arms stretched out as he turns to Ochako and glasses boy, "Leviathan has fallen." He says, touching Ochako's bruised ankle, healing it as he walks past them.

_ **"TIMES UP!"** _

The other examinees didn't hear Present Mic announce the exams were over, opting to keep their eyes on the mysterious green haired teen that was casually walking away. One thing went across their minds as they watched him leave.

Who was he?

_ ** Observation Room, U. A. ** _

"Well...that was something else, wasn't it?" Present Mic voiced his thoughts about what just happened.

The staff of U. A. were expecting many things as they watched the examinees take down the pointer robots. To see young people use their Quirks in such unique ways was fascinating, and promising for the future. There were a few that stood out from the rest. There was a boy with red hair with a **Hardening** Quirk that was impressive in itself. Then there was that girl who controlled gravity, and after her was an ash haired teen with an **Explosion** Quirk. Sure his Quirk was impressive, but he only got Villain points, and not only that, but his personality was less than to be desired.

And finally…

There was the green haired teen who at first they thought his Quirk involved manipulating wind, but they were very wrong. Soon as he landed in the middle of the fake city, he shot what looked like a beam from his fingers. Then after that, he sent a torrent of wind at some other pointers. For the first few minutes that's all he did, but soon he decided to gain some Rescue Points for the rest of the exam.

But what really got their attention was how he took down the Zero Pointer. Some of them couldn't help but drop their jaws once they saw the state of the Zero Pointer. It was black and charred, crumbling to dust as it fell to the ground. Needless to say, the kid was definitely getting in.

Nedzu was grinning widely, a certain gleam in his eyes that displayed his interest in the boy, who in his eyes has hidden potential. It wasn't just him that was looking at the child, but a certain Number #1 Hero was also present. His eyes were glued to the screen as the boy walked away after touching the brown haired girls ankle. He didn't understand why the boy did that, but soon he did when he realized the girl must've injured it when the Zero Pointer showed up. Was that a healing Quirk?

"Such promising golden eggs this year! Promising indeed!" Nedzu cackled, scaring half the staff.

Another pair of eyes was looking at the screen, the eyes belonged to a man with long black wavy hair. Something told him that kid was going to be a pain to deal with.

**Δελφοί**

Kamui and Subaru watched their youngest sibling sleep peacefully in between them. The second part of the Entrance Exams was today, once Izuku came back he told them everything that happened before falling asleep.

"He looks so tired," Subaru moves his fingers through the boy's green curls, "Izuku wants to grant 'that' person's wish no matter what."

"That's right. He doesn't exactly have to go to U. A, but in the memories that were transferred over…" Kamui trails off.

"Which prompted him to go there." Subaru finishes.

In truth, perhaps going to U. A. might be the right thing to do. Izuku was going there of his own choice, the memories only gave him the motivation, and nothing more.

_'We're no different.'_ Kamui was tempted to say that out loud, but refrained from doing so for his brother's sake. He will protect Subaru and Izuku with his life. For that is what they promised. Unknown to him, Subaru was thinking the very same thing. They have traveled through many dimensions in order to run away from a certain Hunter. Staying here for as long as they have was risky, but it was their choice. There was no longer a need to run away anymore. Not when their new family needed them. So they will stay here, and should that Hunter—no, those two come here and try anything.

There will be no mercy.

* * *

***New Meetings Bring About A Promising Future***


	2. 🌕New Meetings Bring About A Promising Future🌑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku takes a liking to his new classmates, Tenya and Ochako are sweet in their own way. Hitoshi is a little awkward. Bakugo explodes as usual, Aizawa and All Might are suspicious, and a dream reveals a soon to come nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it's my last year of college and I have to pass all my classes so chapters might be late, but I need to graduate. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

_"Once upon a time, there was a young man who was once an apprentice that soon became a powerful magic user. The young man was also a Seer, someone who could see the future clearly, and was able to foretell everything that would soon occur."_

_"Despite being praised for his magic prowess and the ability to make accurate predictions—he was very lonely."_

_"There was something he wanted more than anything in the world, but no one knew what it was. And so—the young man closed himself off from others, in order to soothe his aching heart. But, he did not stay alone for long, as a special person soon came into his life and they became happy together."_

_"However...that happiness did not last for very long."_

* * *

Such a sad story, Izuku muses as he closes his notebook. He had written down everything he'd seen in his dream last night. They weren't his memories, that much he already knows. The memories belonged to that person. Placing the notebook down on the table in his room, a frown showing as the images from his dreams left a mark on him. As powerful as that person was...the loneliness he felt was just as strong. For so long...for so long…

Placing both hands on his chest, a sad expression replaced his frown as he could still feel those memories etched into his very being.

"You must've been so lonely…" He murmurs.

No one should have to feel that way, especially that person. Had that person still been alive, then maybe—

_"I granted my own wish a long time ago, now—"_

That's right.

Standing up, he opened the shades so as to let the sunlight beam through the room. For a moment he just stares at the clear blue sky, the sun hit the top of the buildings just right, allowing Izuku to see such a beautiful sight.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his tarot cards on his desk. Let's see what the cards have to say about today.

"What will you reveal to me today, I wonder?" He muses.

A few minutes later, five cards are revealed to him.

**The Moon**

**The Tower**

**The Chariot**

**Justice**

**The World**

Half reversed, half upright.

"A reversed Moon...meaning someone at the school will be confused about something, possibly the true nature of my abilities and misinterpreting it as something else, while also fearing that their misinterpretation might be justified." Not surprising since he doesn't actually have a Quirk. Someone was bound to figure it out eventually, and it looks as though today might be the day.

"The Tower, upright. A violent change in something that didn't want to be changed. Broken pride, and disaster." He lets out a huff of amusement, "Sounds like Bakugo all right. Today he will feel his pride has been broken, not only that, but 'disaster' means that he will definitely attack me because of said broken pride." Typical of his once childhood friend to feel he's broken his pride in his own mind.

"Chariot being reversed means his lack of control will still be the same as it always is, his aggression will also be present." Not surprising.

"As for the Justice card. It being reversed means that Bakugo will believe I was being dishonest about the true nature of my abilities. He doesn't account of me having certain abilities I haven't shown before, and he'll believe it's unfair that someone—who he sees as inferior, has a Quirk that, in the back of his mind is stronger than his own." Another thing that doesn't surprise him, as that's just what Bakugo will think.

"And finally—the reversed World card. Whoever wants to look into my background will find it to be incomplete, lacking something that they're trying to find, but can't. They'll find no closure because they were unable to find what the information they were looking for. And a state of emptiness because of what's already there, but still isn't very clear."

In other words...a teacher at the school—possibly his homeroom teacher will have suspicions about him because his Quirk didn't react in the manner they were expecting. Which will prompt them to look into his background in order to find any sort of concrete information about his powers. But unfortunately for them, they'll be unsatisfied and frustrated about what's already there, but not what they were looking for. Then fear starts to creep in, and misinterpretation is created because of it. And then there's Bakugo's prediction that shows he will feel more anger than usual today because in his mind he believes Izuku did something to make him angry. He feels that Izuku damaged his pride and wants to get payback because of it, not only that, but he feels as though Izuku had been lying to him about having a more powerful Quirk and hiding it from him, when in truth it was the opposite. And because he feels this way he'll attack Izuku out of pure anger and aggressiveness.

Truthfully, Izuku didn't need to look at the cards to know what was going to happen today since he already knows via precognition. But it still doesn't hurt to have another opinion. And the cards are telling him the exact same thing. From what he saw, his homeroom teacher will have suspicions about his powers because he tried to do something that affects Quirks, but it didn't work on Izuku. Hence his suspicions. His dream showed a man wrapped in yellow, his color is black, glowing red eyes.

Gathering the cards in his hands, he stacks them back up before putting them in his bag. Never a dull moment. He turns to leave, only to halt as he looks into the mirror. No longer was he wearing his middle school uniform, it was replaced with U. A.'s school uniform now. He could hardly believe that had gotten in, not to mention getting a good rank.

* * *

_"I AM HERE—AS A HOLOGRAM!"_

_Kamui had a dry expression, while Subaru looked confused as to why the man felt the need to say that._

_"YOUNG MIDORIYA—YOU GOT A PERFECT SCORE ON THE WRITTEN PORTION OF THE EXAM, CONGRATULATIONS! NOW AS FOR THE PRACTICAL PORTION—YOU SCORED 80 VILLAIN POINTS, AND 70 RESCUE POINTS, GIVING YOU A TOTAL OF 150 POINTS!"_

_ ** Results ** _

_ **Midoriya Izuku—80 Villain Points—70 Rescue Points: Total—150P** _

_ **Kirishima Eijiro—67 Villain Points—35 Rescue Points: Total—102P** _

_ **Bakugo Katsuki—77 Villain Points—0 Rescue Points: Total—77P** _

_ **Uraraka Ochako—28 Villain Points—45 Rescue Points: Total—73P** _

_"BE PREPARED—FOR THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"_

_The holographic projection of All Might vanished as the three siblings were left to stare at the results. Izuku had placed first, while Bakugo was third. Naturally, the explosive boy won't be too happy about that._

_"The obvious pointless ramblings aside, you scoring first is a pleasant surprise. You did well." Kamui says to him._

_"We're very proud of you, you've worked so hard and it led to this." Subaru smiles, clearly happy that his brother did well in the exams._

_Izuku was pleased that he got into U.A., even if him placing first was something he hadn't planned on._

_Soon, he'll no longer be a middle school student, but a high school student. And going to U.A. High School._

* * *

"Starting today...I'm a high school student." He places his hand on the mirror, staring at his own reflection, "I swear I'm going to grant your wish. I will."

Having made that declaration, he bids his mother and brothers goodbye before heading off to U.A. If there was one thing Izuku was curious about, it would be his classmates. Unlike his middle school ones—who elected to follow Bakugo's league because they deemed him as superior, his new classmates will be different. Instead of following the leader, they'll be following their own lead. How exciting.

_ ** U. A. High School ** _

The halls were quite large, larger than the halls from his old middle school. Getting lost here would be easy if you don't know where you're going. Let's see...he was in Class 1-A—Ah! Here it is!

The moment he opens the door he's greeted with the most amusing sight. Bakugo had his feet propped up on top of his desk, and the glasses wearing boy from the exams was trying to scold him for his bad behavior.

"Take your feet off the desk this instant! It is completely disrespectful to those who placed the desk there!" The glasses wearing boy lectured Bakugo.

In typical Bakugo fashion he scoffed, "Shut up, Four-Eyes!"

"My name is not "Four-Eyes," its Īda Tenya, previously from the private academy of Soumei Junior High School. Nice to meet you!" Tenya held his hand out for Bakugo to take.

Instead of doing that, the boy scoffed again, "A stuck up elite, huh? Whatever, I'll just blow you to pieces along with the rest of these extras."

"B-Blow me to pieces?! And you have the nerve to actually call yourself a hero?!" Tenya sputtered out indignantly.

Before the banter between the two could continue, it was halted by the sound of someone's amused chuckle. Turning in the direction of the door, they saw it was Izuku who was chuckling at them.

"Sorry for just chuckling out of the blue like that, but when I saw you two bickering I just couldn't help myself." Izuku confessed, still finding their interaction amusing.

Tenya blinked a few times before standing upright and blushing a little, Bakugo however had a different reaction, "Deku, you—!"

"Hello, my name is Īda Tenya—!"

"—I already know who you are," Izuku politely cut him off, "It wasn't that hard to hear you two from where I was standing. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tenya-kun. My name is Midoriya Izuku."

"Likewise, pardon me for saying this Midoriya-san, but you realized the true nature of the exam from the very beginning did you now?" Tenya inquired.

Izuku smiles at him, "It was a good farce they put up, but I figured it out once Present Mic talked about the Zero Pointer." Even though Izuku really did know the true nature of the test, he didn't say it out loud.

Tenya adjusted his glasses, "I see, it seems you're a true hero, and I must admit that I'm still severely lacking."

"That's not true." Izuku tells him.

At seeing Tenya's confused face, he elaborated.

"There's more to being a hero than by simply having a strong Quirk, or being smarter than the average person. The most important thing to always remember...is to never stray from yourself." He says, giving Tenya a speech about what it means to be a hero in his own words.

Everyone in the class goes silent at his words, including Bakugo for once. Tenya on the other looked incredibly moved by Izuku's words.

"Also," Izuku continued, "You shouldn't doubt yourself either. There's a special quality about you that will make you a great hero in the near future." He says with a knowing smile.

Tenya feels a little warm inside having heard that.

"Yes!" The boy grins.

He has such a nice smile.

"Ah, its you!"

Izuku smiles as he faces Ochako, "It's nice to see you again, "Ochako-chan. How's your ankle?"

"Feeling great, thanks so much for healing it for me!" Ochako thanks him, "Oh, and for saving me during the exams! I was really hoping we would be in the same class together."

"Me too—oh! Hello, you wouldn't happen to be our homeroom teacher, would you?" Izuku gestures towards the yellow sleeping bag behind Ochako.

Ochako blinks before looking down and does indeed spot what she assumed to be a huge yellow caterpillar. She did the first thing that came to mind, scream and jump into Tenya's arms, the boy looking bewildered that she did such a thing. The yellow caterpillar wiggled a little bit, before a face emerges, revealing tired eyes, and black hair.

Izuku's eyes were on the man as his dreams told him that he would be wrapped in yellow, meaning this sleeping bag. Black hair, which he has, and glowing red eyes. Tried to do something that affects Quirks, but didn't work on him…

Oh, so that's it!

His Quirk must involve cancelling the Quirks of others so long as he concentrates on the intended target. And like all Quirks, it has a weakness.

Aizawa's eyes were focused on Izuku, and only him. The kid sensed him the second he crawled into the room, even giving him that smile of his.

"This isn't a social event, sit down and shut up." Aizawa said to them.

Not bothered by his sensei's behavior, Izuku goes over to his seat, which just so happens to be behind Bakugo. He could tell the latter wasn't all too happy about that, but refrained from trying to attack him.

Aizawa climbed out of his sleeping bag, covered in a black jumpsuit of some sort, his long wavy black hair, but it was his eyes that got the students attention. That bored, yet so done look in his eyes.

"My names Aizawa Shota and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year." Aizawa introduced in a dull tone, "Let me make this clear now, the Hero Course is more than just you showing off your Quirks. Screw around, or give me a reason to believe you don't belong here and I'll kick you out."

After he finished what he had to say, the class already looked nervous, except for a select few, Izuku being one of them of course.

Having said what he needed to say, Aizawa brought out some folded clothes and placed them out on the desk, "Put these on and get outside." He left the room after that.

Everyone in the room became tense after he left, even though he told them to put the clothes on, some were still too bewildered to move an inch. The sound of a chair skidding backwards snapped them out of whatever trance they were trapped in. They all watch as Izuku walked up to the front and grabbed the one with his name on it, before leaving he turned his attention to his classmates, "Shall we get going then?" He then proceeded to leave with those parting words.

Words that got them all moving.

**Δελφοί**

"A Quirk Assessment Test?" Ochako repeated what their sensei said. After they all went to the locker rooms to change, they came outside to see their sensei was waiting for them. When they all gathered in front of Aizawa, he told them bluntly that they were going to be doing a Quirk Assessment Test instead of going to the opening ceremony, much to their confusion.

Aizawa gave her his trademarked dry expression, "If you lot plan on being heroes, then you don't have time for leisurely events. UA prides itself on being a school of freedom—meaning we're free to do as we please because of it thanks to the unorthodox system."

A school that gives both its students and teachers the freedom to do as they please, but at the same time have strict rules against certain things. This school is turning out to be even more interesting than Izuku first thought it would.

The man's deadpanned eyes settled on Izuku, "You scored the highest in the exams, Midoriya Izuku, right?"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku answers the man, but mostly because he said his name, rather than acknowledging his high score placement. A heated glare was felt in his direction, coming from Bakugo no doubt.

Aizawa tossed a softball his way, "How could you throw it back in middle school?"

Izuku took some time to think about it, "As I recall...it was about 60 meters." He caught a softball as it was tossed at him.

"This time use your Quirk to throw the ball." He instructed, "Step in this circle and get ready to throw the ball."

Just step within the circle, get a good grip on the ball, and prepare to throw it while using your Quirk. Sounds simple enough. And yet for some reason, Aizawa-sensei was giving him a look that he knew all too well. No matter.

Standing in the middle of the circle, ball in hand. He gets a good firm grip on it, wind gathering beneath his feet. Then he pulls his arm back, and send the ball flying through the air. He's pretty sure that he broke the sound barrier, but that was just speculation. The ball did land finally, creating a crater as it did so.

Okay…

_'Did I put too much power into it?'_ Judging by the looks of all his classmates, that would be a "yes." Oh, well. There's no helping it, he supposed.

Aizawa had a frown present on his face though. His gaze never leaving the green haired youth as something already didn't seem right to him about the kid. Right before he went to throw the ball, he activated his Quirk to cancel whatever Quirk the kid was about to use. Only for it to have no effect on the kid at all. That's not possible. He looked to see how far he threw the ball and narrowed his eyes as he saw the result.

**2 kilometers.**

The brat had actually thrown the ball 2 kilometers, and didn't even look tired. Not bad.

"2 kilometers, not bad."

A smile was thrown his way, but it wasn't a smug one, just an honest and innocent smile that seemed to really suit him.

"Thank you very much." He thanked the man.

_'Why in the hell does he feel the need to thank me for something simple, like throwing a ball?'_ This kid was different, but not in a bad way.

"Right…" What else was he supposed to say to that?

"Deku…"

Izuku didn't bother to address Bakugo as he already knew what was coming. But even if that's the case, there was still a layer of disappointment as Bakugo allowed himself to feel so insecure about himself, and think he was superior to others. Not all of that could be put on him though, for society helped contribute to his current state of mind. Telling him how powerful his Quirk is, encouraging his behavior when they should have scolded him, and convincing him that if he continued to act this way he would become an amazing hero.

Such false praise.

And it caused mental damage to Bakugo in ways they don't even fully comprehend themselves. This, this right here is the result of their foolishness, as well as ignorance.

"DEKU!" Bakugo roared as he practically soared at Izuku with the help of his Quirk. Coming at him with his Quirk was just as the cards predicted would happen.

Along with something else.

White cloth came out of nowhere, wrapping itself around Bakugo as the boy's Quirk deactivated. Izuku eyed his sensei out of the corner of his eye, just as he suspected the man was the underground Pro Hero Eraserhead. Underground heroes are just as they're called, they are unknown to the public and are barely recognized, but that's a good thing. Unlike Pro Heroes who are in the spotlight, Underground Pro Heroes are hidden within the shadows. Not much is known about their Quirks, which they are able to us to their advantage. And one just so happens to be his homeroom teacher. Surely this is also inevitable.

Aizawa was glaring hard at Bakugo, "Let me make this clear right now, attacking another student without provocation is strictly prohibited. Try it again, and I'll expel you on the spot. And before you complain," he cut Bakugo off from trying to say something, "Let me tell you right now, we—the faculty here at U. A. have free reign to do as we please. In other words…act out of line and you're gone." At that last sentence Bakugo actually stopped trying to put up a fight and quieted. He was released from the white cloth bindings and got back in line, but he was still pretty heated.

Izuku took his place back as murmurs from his classmates began.

"Wow…"

"Didn't think the dude would just up and attack him like that."

"Yeah, but hey! Did you see the score Midoriya got?"

"Getting to use our Quirks for this looks so much fun!"

An eyebrow twitch from their teacher was all the warning they got before the man directed his glare at all of them, "Looks fun, does it?" Some of the students flinched at his hard tone, "In that case, how about this? The person who ranks last...will be expelled."

As expected, those in the class had quite a lot of things to say about that.

"You can't just do that! Some of us trained our whole lives to get here, you can't just expel us!" Ochako voiced her complaint.

"I can." Aizawa resided bluntly, "Like I said before, we've been given the freedom to do was we please. This isn't a game, the Hero Course isn't all fun and games. You wanna be a hero? Then get ready for three years of hell."

Quite the inspirational speech, if you could call it that anyway.

Three years of hell, huh? Izuku mused in amusement. What a way to kickstart their first year here at U.A.

**[First Quirk Apprehension Test: 50-Meter Dash]**

Tenya's Quirk involved speed, something Izuku had somewhat suspected, and his time was 3.04 seconds. Asui did her best though, and her Frog Quirk brought out a certain charm to her. Some of his classmates did very well in this test.

Finally it was his turn, and he was paired up with Bakugo, of course. Something that was inevitable.

The spiky haired teen's anger was still palpable, but refrained from trying to attack him again. Most likely because Aizawa-sensei would cancel his Quirk, and bind him again. So he stuck to glaring at him instead, which was fine. When the timer gave them the signal to go, Izuku used the power of the wind to surpass Bakugo and already make it to the finish line. Out of curiosity he looked to see what his time was.

**[1.12 seconds.]**

Hmmm, that's a fairly decent score to have in his opinion. He could have used fire, water, earth, or lightning, but decided against it. Wind was just as good, so that's what he'll stick with for the time being—unless he needs to use the other elements during the rest of this test.

Oh, he could sense an intense glare in his direction once more. Bakugo probably didn't appreciate coming in second, but Izuku paid it no mind.

**[Second Quirk Apprehension Test: Grip Strength]**

"Is there something wrong?" Izuku asks the purple haired boy that was staring at him. His Grip Strength force was that of 769.0kg, he used a bit of enhancement to get that result, but it was fine. After that, he noticed the purple haired teen, whose name he doesn't know staring at him with such intensity that was unlike Bakugo's.

"You've got a pretty good Quirk, don't you?" His tone didn't match his eyes, but Izuku wasn't offended.

"So do you." Izuku replies with a smile that held no ill-intent, "I don't know what your Quirk is exactly, but would it be all right if I make a suggestion?"

A raised brow was what he got, obviously the other boy wasn't expecting this but nodded his head nonetheless.

"Why not use your Quirk on yourself? I'm sure you'll get an interesting result." Izuku suggests.

Blinking a few times at the suggestion, the unnamed boy decides to try it out. Izuku watched as his eyes went blank before gripping the device as hard as he could. It beeped, alerting him of his result.

**[467.0kg]**

The boy seemed surprised with his result, but the smile on his face showed just how happy he was with said result. Seems like his Quirk is Brainwashing from what he could tell. And judging by the look on his face, that was honestly the first time he'd brainwashed himself. There's a chance he might do it more often in order to get a satisfactory result.

"Impressive force." Izuku complimented.

The boy looked away, a little shy now, "Thanks…"

With a smile, Izuku places a hand on his shoulder, "Let's both do our best with the rest of the tests, okay?"

Whether it was due to the honesty of his tone, or the genuine look on his face, the unnamed boy gave him a small smile in appreciation, "Yeah…"

A gaze was turned in their direction, it was coming from Aizawa who had a hidden smile underneath his scarf.

**[Third Quirk Apprehension Test: Standing Long Jump]**

He easily cleared the Standing Long Jump, too. Using only his wind once again. The others also easily cleared this.

**[Fourth Quirk Apprehension Test: Repeated Side Steps]**

Both Izuku and the purple haired boy did very well in this one. It was impressive to see the boy's brainwashed state keep on going until he finally stopped when time was up. Its safe to say they both got first place in this one.

**[Fifth Quirk Apprehension Test: Ball Throw]**

Ochako got first place in this one, getting an ∞ seems more than enough to place first.

**[Sixth Quirk Apprehension Test: Distance Run]**

"How far are you guys planning on running for?!" Kaminari complains as he practically drops dead on the ground, watching as Izuku, Tenya, Bakugo, and Todoroki keep going without so much as looking tired.

The four boys were still going, without an end in sight. As if an unspoken rivalry between the four had formed without them knowing. Bakugo kept going because he wanted to beat Izuku, the same was for Todoroki, Tenya was testing to see how long he could keep this up. For Izuku though, he was simply enjoying the feel of the wind through his hair, and the feeling of being alive and free.

Eventually, Tenya gave out first. But Bakugo and Todoroki were determined to try and beat Izuku who was using his wind powers to keep going without looking tired. But Bakugo was unable to keep up and gave out as well, then Todoroki. Finally, Izuku felt as though he'd had enough and stopped, too. There was a smile plastered on his face as he turned to Ochako.

"That was a nice run, wasn't it?"

Ochako sweat-dropped, "I don't know about that…" her eyes trailed over towards Bakugo and Todoroki, both of whom were staring at Izuku with different expressions. She didn't even want to know what they were thinking.

"I must admit, Midoriya-kun you have quite the stamina. You don't look tired at all." Tenya complimented.

"Probably because my mind was elsewhere, whenever I feel the wind brushing against my skin, there's this sense of feeling free that just feels nice." He describes. Admittedly, he would not have felt this way a long time ago, but things were different now.

"Wow...just hearing you describe it sounds nice." Ochako says in awe.

"To feel such a thing...it does indeed sound amazing." Tenya was in complete agreement.

Yes, it does.

**[Seventh Quirk Apprehension Test: Seated Toe-Touch]**

While he may not have excelled in this one, it was still nice to stretch out his muscles every now and then.

**[Eighth Quirk Apprehension Test: Sit Ups]**

Or to be precise, it should be called, Izuku's Favorite Exercise as he had to literally be told by Aizawa-sensei to stop. He just couldn't help himself.

**Δελφοί**

Izuku tied for first along with Yaoyorozu Momo, while the person who came in last was Toru Hagakure. Looks of sympathy were shot in her direction, only for their jaws to drop when Aizawa mentioned that he hadn't really meant it, and merely wanted them to show their true potential.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow as Izuku raised a hand, "What is it?"

"Excuse me, Aizawa-sensei, but you lied just now didn't you?" Izuku questioned

"Eh?" Ochako looks at him, confused.

"Why do you think that, Midoriya-kun?" Tenya questions.

"At the very beginning he made it very clear that the student who ranked last would be expelled," Izuku reminds them, "He wasn't lying, in fact he was serious about that, the reason he's not going through with it is because we've impressed him enough for him to change his mind." He gives a thorough explanation.

In all honesty, what Aizawa-sensei did was very clever—if not sadistic. But he proved his point though. The Hero Course was serious, and should be treated as such. And that is exactly what the man did.

The man is question's lip twitched in slight amusement, deeming that what Izuku just said was right on point. Amusement was soon replaced by seriousness as he spoke, "Midoriya's right. I wasn't joking about expelling anyone who came in last place—last year I expelled a whole class because in my eyes they didn't have any potential to be in the Hero Course."

At his confirmation that he really wasn't joking, some of the students grew nervous again, including Hagakure, who flinched when his eyes landed on her, "The only reason I'm not expelling you is because you showed potential."

Yaoyorozu was a mixture of surprise and shocked, "No...I thought you only said what you said as part of a logical ruse."

"Well it wasn't," he stated in a straightforward type manner, "Remember this all of you, start showing some improvement...or say goodbye to staying in this course." With those words lingering in their very souls, he leaves the grounds without so much as looking back or saying another word.

On their very first day they already learned a very hard lesson.

Take this as a joke...and guarantee to end up getting booted out.

**Δελφοί**

Aizawa descended down the halls of U. A, but he wasn't alone for very long as he ran into someone he deemed himself to never be able to get along with. All Might.

"So...what do you think of this years new zygotes?" All Might asks him, though he really wanted to ask him about a certain student, he decided to not take that route.

"They have potential to improve, but…" The man thought back to how his Quirk seemed to have absolutely no effect on the green haired boy in his class—added to the fact that he was only using 'one' of his Quirk when during the Entrance Exams he clearly saw the kid use more than one.

"What is it?" All Might saw how the man paused to think about something.

"That kid—Midoriya Izuku, do we have his files yet?" Aizawa asks.

All Might frowned, 'So he also has his suspicions about Midoriya-shounen.' Not like he didn't have his own either, as the last person he'd ever known to have multiple Quirks was…

No—

There's no point in bringing up memories of the past…

And yet—

"I believe Principal Nedzu received all files from the new year students yesterday." All Might answers, "Did he do something that would require you to ask about his files?"

"My Quirk had no effect on him."

All Might's eyes widen, "H-Had no effect?! But—how?!"

"Hell if I know, would like to find out why though." There might be something in the kid's files that could tell him something. Unknown to the underground hero, All Might was pretty much thinking the very same thing.

**Δελφοί**

Today played out exactly as he thought it would, as he was almost close to the school gates his name was called by different people.

"Oh, hey guys." He greeted Tenya, Ochako, and the purple haired boy.

"Oh yeah, my named Aizawa Hitoshi. Sorry for the late introduction." Hitoshi said.

"Aizawa...eh, you mean you're Aizawa-sensei's son?!" Ochako exclaims.

"Yeah." Hitoshi confirms.

Izuku had a feeling the two of them were similar in some kind of way.

"Its okay, my names Midoriya Izuku." Izuku introduced.

"Eh, you mean your first names not Deku?" Aizawa-sensei said his full name, but she thought that Deku was his real name.

No surprise she would think that was his first name since Bakugo hollered it when he tried to attack him, only to be stopped by Aizawa-sensei.

"Izuku is my real name, Bakugo calls me that as a derogatory name. He's been calling me that since we were kids. In his own words—Deku translates to "useless." Izuku was smiling as he explained this because it doesn't bother him anymore.

"That's awful!" Ochako said.

"To think Bakugo would call you such a name for so long, he has no shame at all!" Tenya declares.

"Guy literally takes "ass" to a whole new level." Hitoshi dryly said, clearly unimpressed with Bakugo.

"Well I think it means something else! Like 'dekiru!" Ochako states.

For a moment, Izuku stood there, mouth slightly open as he remembered something from a long time ago.

_"Names are very important. For every living and non living thing that has a name—it becomes empowered. Their potential around the world is also recognized. So you see, the true meaning of that name means that instead of "useless" it's more "you can do it."_

A fond smile appears on his face as he remembers the fond memory he has of the person. He was right in the end. Names are very important, right now was a perfect example.

"Thank you for saying that…" He thanks Ochako.

The girl looked confused as to why she was thanking him, but she grinned anyway, "Of course! We're all friends after all!"

"Eh, that also includes me?" Hitoshi points to himself, confused.

"Obviously!" Ochako gives him a starry eyed look.

"I agree with Ochako-chan." Izuku smiles.

"We are all training to become heroes in the future, that makes us all comrades!" Tenya says to him.

Hitoshi's cheeks actually turned pink before turning his head away, seemingly embarrassed.

"Ah, he's blushing!" Ochako teases.

"S-Shut it!" Hitoshi pouts.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Aizawa-kun." Tenya tells him.

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Your cheeks say otherwise!" Ochako teases again.

"Why you—!"

While they were busy having their funny argument, Izuku stood there with an amused expression. His first day of high school, and he's already made friends. No doubt his mother will be happy about that.

_ ** Midoriya Residence ** _

"You made three new friends today? I'm glad to hear that." Inko says with a smile.

"They all sound nice." Subaru was also all smiles.

"So far they don't sound like a bad lot to be around." Kamui gives his opinion, that was the best compliment he'll give anyone that wasn't family.

"Our homeroom teacher's interesting, too." Despite his dry tone, Izuku could tell the man was a good person at heart.

Inko gathered the dishes, "It sounds like your high school days will be much better than your middle school." His primary school, too. Her son had been through so much until that day when everything changed. She wanted him to have a good school experience this time.

"I agree." Subaru said.

"Even though there's still that pest." They all knew Kamui was referring to Bakugo, but didn't say anything.

"Do you think you'll enjoy your time at U. A?" Inko asks Izuku.

Izuku thought about it for a moment before answering, "I think I am…" At that moment the phone began to ring. Inko went for it and picked it up, her eyes lighting up when she heard who was on the other line before turning to Izuku with a smile. Without even asking any questions, Izuku took the phone from his mother, "Hey, dad."

_"It seems so long since I last heard your voice. How are you?"_

"The same as always, I started High School today at U. A." Izuku couldn't get rid of the smile on his face.

_"You sound happy about that. Did you make some friends already?"_

"I did. They're really nice, too. I'm positive you'd love them if you were here."

_"I don't doubt that. How's your mother and brothers?"_

"Doing just fine, mom misses you a lot though." Even though she tries to hide it.

_"I know. For everyday I spend here, a part of me can't help but miss all of you."_

"But you had to go to England for work, we know. How is it over there?" His father's a highly respected professor, with a major in Folklore. So respected in fact that he went all the way to England to teach over there, but he does send them money, even though Izuku's mother works at a daycare. His brothers, too for that matter. The only one not working in the house is him, but that's because they want him to do some volunteer work first before thinking about getting a job.

So he respected their wishes.

_"England sure is different compared to Japan, that's for sure. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Being in a new environment can be very stimulating and educational. The same goes for meeting new people. Don't forget that meeting new people can bring about new changes in you."_

"I won't forget." Izuku assures him.

There's no way he'll forget.

_"I'll send you another souvenir soon. I think you'll really like this one."_

"Can't wait, I'm already excited to see what it is."

_"Glad to hear that. I love you."_

"Love you too, I'll put you back on the phone with mom." He gives the phone back over to his mother before leaving to go to his room, giving them some privacy. He didn't even get a chance to get through the door before he started to sway, and everything went dark.

* * *

_An Artificial human, with an exposed brain, bulky muscles, and brute strength appeared through purple smoke. It stood there, standing next to a man with blue hair, a hand covering his face and other parts of his body._

_There was another person standing next to him, a man whose body was covered in purple smoke._

_Behind them, emerging from the purple smoke were multiple individuals with smirks plastered on their faces._

_There was a building with the letters USJ visible, his classmates were standing there with him, listening to a hero in a space suit. Aizawa-sensei is also there with them._

_The man with blue hair spreads his arms out wide, "Where's All Might? Here I came and prepared all these guys."_

_"Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but... today, we've come here to U.A. High School—this bastion of heroism...to end the life...of All Might, the Symbol of Peace." The man whose body was covered in purple smoke said to them as he gave them a polite bow._

* * *

"!"

"—ku—!"

"Izuku—!"

With a small groan, green eyes come back to reality as they lock eyes with familiar green and purple eyes. Kamui was the one holding Izuku, while Subaru had a hand to his cheek as he called his name.

"Subaru-nii...Kamui-nii…" He spoke.

The twins give out sighs of relief, "Are you okay?" Subaru was the one to ask.

Still a little dizzy, he nods his head slowly, "Did I fall asleep?"

"That's what it seems like. You saw something." Kamui said.

Izuku closes his eyes, concentrating and trying to remember what he saw, "There was...a tall bulky humanoid figure with an exposed brain. A man with short blue hair, hands all over him and covering his face. Another man was with him, his body was made out of purple smoke. It wasn't just that—I saw more people come out of the purple smoke, a portable, maybe. Me and my classmates were there, as were Aizawa-sensei and another Pro Hero who I think was Thirteen. We were all inside a building, "USJ" is what I saw on the front of it." His prophetic dreams always showed themselves as though he were watching a movie. Except...what he saw was real, and soon to come.

Kamui frowned as he listened to his brother describe the dream he saw. Subaru did the same. From what they're hearing it sounds like some villains are going to attack the building where their brother and his classmates are going to be.

"I don't know when it's going to happen, but…" Izuku had to—no—he needed to tell Aizawa-sensei what he saw, even if the man didn't believe him, he still had to say something.

"You want to warn them." Subaru already knows what he's thinking.

"Yes…" He has to tell them of the danger that is soon to come.

Subaru rubs his thumb against the boy's cheek, "Tell them tomorrow. You should go to bed early tonight, and so will we."

"Hmmm…" Izuku was almost about to fall asleep right here, but forced himself to stay awake.

The USJ…

_Where the wheels of fate continue to keep turning._

* * *

***Eyes of Grey and Turquoise Reveal A Lonely Soul, While Red Reveals Rage***


	3. 🌕Eyes of Grey and Turquoise Reveal A Lonely Soul, While Red Reveals Rage🌑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku tells Aizawa about his dream and The Trial of Battle reveal more than anyone of Class 1-A were prepared for.

_"The young man had finally found someone special to spend the rest of his life with. But unfortunately, that special person was taken away from him far too soon. He prayed to whatever god was up there listening, but alas—his special person did not come back to life. And he was alone once more."_

_"Unable to bear staying in the same world where he lost his other half—the young magician left that world and traveled to others. He did this with the hope of easing his pain. There were times where he smiled, but it wasn't genuine, even as he met many different people...his scar would not heal."_

_"That is...until he landed in a particular world that changed everything."_

* * *

Izuku closes his notebook.

Traveling to different worlds in order to ease your pain. No amount of traveling could make that pain go away. He will never understand that kind of pain either, and truthfully, he didn't want to. Should he happen to find his own special person—

"Izuku, honey! Breakfast!"

"Ah, coming!"

He could think about all that later. The important thing right now is to tell his homeroom teacher about his dream. Aizawa-sensei seems like an understandable man that would listen to him if he said that the dream he saw was part of his Quirk.

So that's what he was going to do.

**Δελφοί**

The first thing he did was head to the faculty office before heading off to class. Instead of opening the door, he opted to knock politely. Opening it once someone from the other side said he could come in. Those present were Present Mic and Aizawa-sensei—just the person he was looking for.

Present Mic's eyes lit up once he saw him, "Hey there little listener! What can we do for ya?" This man was just oozing with positive energy, and it put the green haired teen at ease.

"Actually...I came here to talk to Aizawa-sensei. I...I want to talk to him about something that might happen soon." Izuku hesitated to get his words out, but managed to do it.

Present Mic was no longer smiling, seeing that Izuku was hesitating, his eyes expressing that what he wanted to say to Aizawa-sensei was truly an emergency. Next to him, the yellow sleeping bag wiggled and sat up, Aizawa sticking his head out and looking right at Izuku.

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku goes over and sits in front of Present Mic's desk, but his eyes were on Aizawa.

"I...I had a dream last night, but it wasn't an ordinary one." Izuku decided to start off with that, "This one was a prophetic dream—I get them every so often, and this one was no different."

Present Mic looked worried, while Aizawa simply stared at his student, "I take it that this is part of your Quirk?"

Thank goodness Aizawa-sensei said it before he could get a chance to.

With a nod, Izuku continued, "In my dream, I saw what looked like an artificial human, with an exposed brain and brute strength. A man with short blue hair, with hands all over him. Another man whose body was made out of purple mist, they came through what looked like a portal, and brought villains with them."

Present Mic gives Aizawa a side eye look that was filled with worry, while Aizawa was still silent.

"That's not all," Izuku said, "Thirteen was there, along with you and our class. We were inside a building with the sign 'USJ' plastered at the front of the building. The man with the hands spoke first, he asked where All Might was as he prepared a bunch of villains he brought with him. After that—the last scene I saw was of the purple mist man speaking. He greeted himself by saying they were the League of Villains, and that they came to kill All Might."

Present Mic's eyes widen as he fully turns to Aizawa, the man was frowning now as he was thinking about what his student just told him.

"And you saw all this in a dream." It wasn't a question, but statement.

Izuku gave him a hesitant nod, worried that the man wasn't going to believe him.

Letting out a small sigh, Aizawa gets out of his sleeping bag, "I'll report everything you just said to the principal. Just so we're clear...how accurate are your prophetic dreams?"

Now that was a question he dreaded more than anything.

"...I've never had a prophetic dream that was ever wrong."

And that was the end of that.

Bowing to his teachers, Izuku left the office and headed to class. Meanwhile, Present Mic and Aizawa both stood there at the door still processing everything he told them.

"USJ…" That was the same place Aizawa was planning on taking the kids for one of their lessons. Present Mic was shocked that Midoriya even had a prophetic dream about what was going to happen once they go there, "What are you gonna do, Shota?"

What was he going to do? That was obvious.

"I'll report everything he said to the principal," Aizawa restates what he said earlier, "Ignoring everything he said would be idiotic." The details were way too specific to be ignored, not only that, but Midoriya basically saw their class come face to face with villains for the very first time. Then there's the name that was said in the dream.

The League of Villains.

An organization made up entirely of villains is nothing to scoff at, nor ignore.

Something was about to start, and he had a feeling it all started at USJ.

**Δελφοί**

"You went to see Aizawa-sensei about something?" Ochako questions Izuku. Ochako, Tenya, and Hitoshi were curious that Izuku hadn't shown up to class. Their curiosity didn't last long when he walked through the door and took his seat behind Bakugo of all people. He then explained that he went to see Aizawa-sensei about something, and that's why he was late.

Izuku nods, "I just wanted to tell him something."

Thankfully, they didn't ask him to elaborate.

Classes soon began and everything was normal for the most part. English with Present Mic was engaging to say the least—well for him and Yaoyorozu who answered most of the questions because they found his class to be fun. Present Mic also made the class fun, which was even better for Izuku.

Math with Ectoplasm was engaging—well, for him anyway. Some of his classmates weren't really fans of the subject of math.

Lessons went on normally until it was time for lunch, and the one making the food was the hero Lunch Rush! His katsudon was simply amazing! Just how in the world is Lunch Rush able to make such delicious food like this?!

"Is it that good?" Hitoshi, who was sitting with Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya asked him.

A beaming Izuku was his answer. Holy crap did he look cute!

"You must really like katsudon, Midoriya-kun." Tenya stated the obvious.

"Mm! My mom and I take turns making dinner." Izuku says.

"Oh, you can cook?!" Ochako's eyes positively shined.

He gave them a nod of confirmation, "My mom works all the time, sometimes late, too. Some nights she comes home really tired, but still makes us food."

The three said nothing as he explained his home situation.

"So when I was in elementary school, the housework would be my duty from now on. Cooking, cleaning, anything my mom would do, I took over so she could rest." Subaru would help him make some sweets, too. Kamui always took on the more heavy stuff, like moving the couch and anything other heavy furniture they had.

"Deku-kun…" Looking up, he was shocked to see Ochako had tears in her eyes, "So are just...SO SWEET~!" She said with a sniffle.

"Your mother is very fortunate to have a helpful son like you." Tenya smiled.

"Dude, best child of the year." Hitoshi let a smile show itself on his face.

At their compliments, a small tinge of red dusted his cheeks, "I'm not the only one that helps out, Subaru-nii and Kamui-nii also do their part."

"Who are they?" Ochako asks.

"My brothers."

…

…

…

_"...Brothers—?!"_

Unbothered by his friends outbursts, he smiled and kept on talking, "Subaru-nii and Kamui-nii have their own jobs that they go to, and help out. I wanted to get one too, but they told me to focus more on school."

"A wise choice, working at a part-time job, as well as going to school can be very taxing. Focusing on your education comes first." Unknown to the rest of them, the only reason he's saying that is because his own older brother told him the exact same thing.

"I would love to meet your brothers." Ochako wondered what they were like.

"Their personalities are probably just like Midoriya's." Hitoshi said.

Inwardly, Izuku chuckled at what Hitoshi said. Both his brothers personalities were completely different from his own. Subaru-nii is very kind, but when he gets angry—all that kindness disappears. And don't get him started on Kamui.

Who knows though—

He just might introduce them to his family at some point.

**Δελφοί**

Today was shaping up to be even more interesting as All Might came right through the door. Naturally some of the occupants in the classroom were happy about this and had no problem showing it. All might had his usual grin as he placed some suitcases on the table and then proceeded to explain that they needed to put their hero gear on and to meet him outside.

As Izuku went up to grab his hero gear he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. Actually, there were two of them. He looked in All Might's direction with a small smile, promoting the man to start sputtering before looking away. The other pair of eyes however were new, as they weren't from Bakugo, but someone new. Curiosity almost got the better of him as he wanted to look, but opted not to. All Might he could understand—

But the other pair of eyes were a mystery.

_ ** Ground Beta ** _

All Might was standing at the ground, waiting for his students to arrive with their hero gear. He was eager to see what sort of gear they requested from the Support Department. A part of him felt embarrassed though as Young Midoriya caught him staring, but there was a good reason for it.

* * *

_Nezu sat there and listened to everything Aizawa reported about what Midoriya said to him. All Might was there in his deflated form, listening as well. An ice-cold chill went down his spine as he stood there listening to what Aizawa was telling them. The only other person he knows with the ability to see the future is his old sidekick Sir Nighteye—who he hasn't spoken to in quite a long time._

_But a prophetic dream being a part of someone's Quirk is something he never would have thought was possible. And the scary part about it...is how detailed it is, compared to Sir Nighteye's._

_Nezu hummed as the mammal sat there in his chair, thinking about everything he had just heard._

_"...I think it's quite obvious that we need to take what Midoriya said very seriously." He finally spoke._

_"My thoughts exactly." Aizawa agreed._

_All Might wasn't surprised that Nezu decided to take what Midoriya-shounen saw to heart. Villain activity has been on the rise recently, and its possible the "League of Villains" are responsible for the sudden increase in villain activity._

_"This is a very serious matter," Nezu said seriously, "Good thing Midoriya came to you with this."_

_Aizawa rubbed the back of his head, "He looked nervous to tell me at first, but didn't stop. It was also what he said after that led me to believe he wasn't lying."_

_"And what was it?" Nezu urged him to continue._

_"...I've never had a prophetic dream that was ever wrong." In his own words, looking grim as he said it." One only knows what that kid has seen that made him say those words with such a grim tone._

_Nezu and All Might had similar thoughts._

_"What should we do? Certainly we can't go through with the USJ lesson." All Might was the one to say._

_"No, we'll still go through with the lesson. We just need to be on our guard when it happens, I'll inform Thirteen of this as well. Hopefully, knowing what we know now, we'll be ready for when they launch their attack on the USJ." Nezu says to them both_

_"Right." Aizawa said._

_"You be careful too, All Might. Since their goal is to kill you, I suspect that the humanoid monster Midoriya saw in his dream was created for that very purpose." Nezu tells him._

_"Of course."_

* * *

Young Midoriya's Quirk is truly something.

"Huh, Deku-kun's not here yet?" Ochako was looking around but doesn't see him.

Oh, his students are all done getting dressed! But Midoriya-shounen isn't with them.

"Sorry, here I am!"

All Might looks over and sees Midoriya coming out from the dressing room and had to pause and actually look to see what the boy was wearing.

Izuku was wearing a dark green robe, with yellow crescent moon symbols all over that came with a hood that he had over his head. The sleeves of the robe were long, but his hands were still visible, and finally he was sporting black combat boots to finish the look.

"Wow! You look amazing, Deku-kun!" Ochako complimented.

"You look like a combat monk or something, still cool though." Hitoshi says to him.

"The look really does suit you." Tenya also adds his two cents to the mix.

"Looking manly there, Midoriya!" Kirishima says with a grin.

Izuku smiles at the compliments his classmates were giving him, "Your costumes look just as good."

Ochako blushed a little, "Really? The Support Course kinda went a little overboard, but then again maybe I should have been more specific about my design."

"I don't think it looks that bad." Izuku tells her sincerely.

Ochako swooned as she hugged Izuku, "Sweet sunshine child!"

Sweet sunshine child? Does she mean him?

"That sounds very fitting." Tenya comments.

Eh, Tenya-kun, too?!

"He's so bright and full of smiles that you can't help but find him adorable." Hitoshi added his own two cents.

Even Hitoshi-kun?!

All Might coughs into his fist, **"Now that everyone's arrived, we can begin the lesson for today. Today—you will all be doing what I call...the Battle Trial!"**

From what All Might explained—they will be paired with each other and go up against another pair. One pair will be the "heroes" while the other will be the "villains." Both teams will have one goal, either securing the fake bomb that's placed inside the building, or capturing and therefore defeating the opposite side.

**"Most run-ins with villains mostly occur indoors,"** All Might explains, **"And it's the worst possible thing to occur, which is why this battle trial will take place inside a building to prepare you for such an encounter."**

A sound explanation.

**"Here's how this will start—the villains will go inside the building first and place the bomb on whatever floor they wish. The heroes will go inside the building after waiting for a certain amount of time. Use that time to strategize and communicate with your partner. Those who are the hero team will gain victory if they capture the villain team, and the villain team will gain victory if they successfully keep the bomb safe and out of the heroes hands."** All Might explains.

A screen appears behind him, **"Myself as well as your classmates will be here watching your battles very closely, and giving constructive criticism. The pairs will be selected at random."**

Tenya raised his hand, "Pardon, but should we be taking notes on this?"

"Is there a risk of getting expelled?" Ochako asked.

"Can we tear our opponents to pieces?" Bakugo was the one to ask that question as his eyes landed on Izuku.

There were more onslaught of questions, but All Might answered them to the best of his ability. Soon though the class calmed down before Tenya spoke up again.

"Is it really acceptable to have random partners?"

"Yes, because pro heroes do it all the time out in the field. Take All Might for example, he may be the number one hero in all of Japan, but he can still be paired up with a random hero for patrol and other missions." Izuku explained to Tenya.

All Might grinned, **"Exactly right!"**

Tenya straightened in place, "I see! Please excuse me for interrupting you, All Might!"

**"Think nothing of it, Iida-shounen! Now, let's get started!"** All Might takes out a hat with paper inside it, **"And the teams are…"**

The pairs are:

**Team A: Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shōto**

**Team B: Mezo Shoji & Sero Hanta**

**Team C: Yaoyorozu Momo & Aizawa Hitoshi**

**Team D: Bakugo Katsuki & Kirishima Eijiro**

**Team E: Ashido Mina & Aoyama Yuga**

**Team F: Sato Rikido & Koji Koda**

**Team G: Kyoka Jiro & Kaminari Denki**

**Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage & Asui Tsuyu**

**Team I: Ojiro Mashirao & Hagakure Toru**

**Team J: Iida Tenya & Uraraka Ochako**

Ochako smiles at Tenya, "Looks like we're a team, Iida-kun!"

"I look forward to working with you, Uraraka-kun." Tenya

"Yeah!" Ochako pumped her fist in the air.

Kirishima grinned at Bakugo, "Nice to be paired with ya, Bakugo!"

Bakugo scoffs at him, "Whatever, Shitty Hair."

"Shitty hair…?" Kirishima sweat-drops.

There was that feeling of being watched again, Izuku turns to the source this time and makes eye contact with his partner in this exercise —Todoroki Shōto. The first thing that draws Izuku's attention towards the boy was not only his different colored hair, but his eyes, too. His grey and turquoise colored eyes were very beautiful, but as he looked into those eyes there was something else that got his attention.

Those eyes expressed—

Anger

Apathy

Coldness

But most importantly, they also showed…

Loneliness.

Being the son of the Number #2 Hero couldn't have been glamorous by any means. Looking into his eyes confirms this. As for why Todoroki had eyes on Izuku he had no idea, but he'll find out soon enough.

Now's not really the time to be thinking about such things right now anyway.

"Pleasure to be partnered with you, Todoroki-kun." He politely says.

For a moment, Todoroki just continued to stare at him before responding with a nod and a grunt, "Ah…" Izuku didn't seem to mind this though.

"With the pairs having been decided, the battle trial will now commence! The first pair will be—" he then selected what teams will go up against each other at random. Soon a pair of names were selected, "The two teams that will go up against each other will be: Team A vs. Team D!"

Meaning Midoriya and Todoroki will go up against Bakugo and Kirishima.

Kirishima looked excited about getting to go first, "Looks like we're first, Bakugo!"

A savage grin appeared on the ash haired blonde's face at the thought of going up against Midoriya, crushing him into the ground. Izuku gives an exasperated smile, but otherwise didn't complain, while Todoroki was indifferent.

"Team A will be the heroes, while Team D will be the villains, so Bakugo-shounen and Kirishima-shounen can go inside the building first, while Midroiya-shounen and Todoroki-shounen wait for the buzzer to start." All Might's voice brings them all back to reality.

Kirishima and Bakugo head inside the building first, red eyes boring into the back of Izuku's head with the promise of defeat. Only then did he follow after Kirishima inside the building before shoving him, and walking forward.

Goodness.

While the rest of the class went to the observation room to observe the battles, Todoroki and Midoriya meanwhile decided to strategize.

There was something about Midoriya that drew Todoroki to him. He doesn't understand what it is, but it was a warm presence that didn't feel suffocating to him in the least. He had his eye on the teen standing next to him on the very first day after he showed just how powerful he is. The first inkling was the ball throw, the next was when Bakugo almost attacked him. No one else had noticed it, but he did. Midoriya's two fingers started to glow purple before Aizawa-sensei intervened and tied to explosive teen up. It was almost as it he knew Bakugo was going to attack him, and had already prepared for it.

There was clearly more to him that meets the eye.

As his eyes landed on him, he was surprised that Midoriya smiled in his direction once more. His chest felt warm for some reason, was it because of that bastards fire?

"Hero Team, you may enter!" All Might's voice boomed.

Todoroki came back to reality then.

"The bomb is on the fourth floor." Midoriya said.

What?

"How do you know?" He inquired.

Instead of answering him directly, Midoriya created a green circle with what looked like moon patterns on them, along with the sun and stars. In the middle though, an image appeared of Kirishima and Bakugo, along with the bomb.

_"Putting it on the fourth floor should be good," Kirishima said, "It's pretty high up, so if they take the stairs we'll hear them coming!"_

_"I don't give a shit about your suggestion, Shitty-Hair! I'm going after Deku, you can stay here!" Bakugo snarled._

_Kirishima shook his head, "No can do, bro! We're partners, where you go, I go!"_

_"AH?!" Bakugo sneered at Kirishima's grin._

The image was gone, "To be honest, the moment we stepped into this building, I was able to sense they were on the fourth floor. But sometimes it doesn't hurt to double check."

Looks like Todoroki was right, there really was more to Midoriya that meets the eye.

"How would you like to handle this?" Midoriya asked Todoroki.

As a response, Todoroki placed his hand on the wall, "You should wait outside." If Todoroki was expecting him to say something, it certainly wasn't a chuckle.

"I'll be fine, though I don't think freezing the whole building is a good idea though. You might accidentally target the bomb." Midoriya says to him.

In another universe—Todoroki Shōto would scoff at his words and frozen the building anyway. But in this universe, he actually thought about his words and opted not to freeze the building.

"Yeah…" The bi-colored boy said.

Midoriya placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take us to the third floor."

Before Todoroki could get a word out, they were already teleported to the third floor of the building. Blinking in bewilderment, the red and white haired colored teen stared at his partner.

_'He can teleport, too?'_ Well, even he had to admit that this was one way to make sure their opponents didn't hear them coming. Just what else can Midoriya do?

His eyes were still on the other teen when he observed him go stiff in place before adopting a serious look, "Both Bakugo and Kirishima are headed right for us."

Did he sense they were coming?

"DEKU!"

_BOOM_

Covering half his face because of the smoke from the wall being blasted, he saw the shadows of both Bakugo and Kirishima standing here. Kirishima was grinning like a fool, Bakugo however was the complete opposite—his expression was truly terrifying to anyone who would be easily scared by him. With an evil look in his eyes, topped off by that menacing grin that promised pain mixed with pleasure.

The face of a true villain.

Todoroki felt Midoriya stand next to him, eyes forward and on the enemy, just like him. His gaze focused.

"Finally found you...Deku." Bakugo menacingly said.

Midoriya's response?

"So the villains decided to confront us themselves." He mused, unaffected by—from what Todoroki can assume the bizarre nickname Bakugo constantly calls him.

Kirishima's skin hardens as his fingers now look sharp, "Let's do this, Bakugo!" He says before charging forward.

"Don't order me around, Shitty Hair!" Bakugo hollered, but it fell on deaf ears.

Todoroki was about to defend himself, but he didn't have to. Midoriya moved in front of him before grabbing onto one of Kirishima's arms, flipping him over like he weighed nothing. They were now back to back.

"I can handle Kirishima," Midoriya says to him, speaking quietly, "Bakugo's explosions are strong due to the fact that he can secrete sweat. Make it cold enough, and he won't be able to use his Quirk."

Now that was good information to have.

"In that case, I'll handle Bakugo." Todoroki responds.

"Watch out for his right hook." Midoriya warns.

"Noted."

Having had enough of their low talking, Bakugo attacks this time, "Where the hell are you looking at, Deku?!" A wave of ice stops him in his tracks, forcing him backwards, "Move, Half-n-Half bastard!"

Instead of being intimidated, Todoroki simple moved lifted his right arm, "Your opponent is me."

Hearing this angered Bakugo, "Bastard…"

Back with Kirishima and Izuku. The redhead let out a yell as he charged at Izuku, but curly, green haired teen wasn't worried. He blocked Kirishima's attack with both arms before pushing him back, and going on the offense. Kirishima actually grunted in discomfort as he felt Midoriya's palm strikes, despite his hardening Quirk being active.

_'My skin's hardened, but his hands are making it sting?! Midoriya's so...manly!'_ Two palm strikes to the gut only helps him keep that thought as he feels his stomach sting. Stumbling back a little before regaining his footing, he stares as Midoriya's taken up a stance that looks to be a martial arts type.

Kirishima couldn't help but grin, 'I'm getting excited! Let's not hold anything back, Midoriya!'

Todoroki meanwhile was starting to find his opponent to be loud and obnoxious. He'll admit that Bakugo has some serious firepower with his explosions, but his temper and foul mouth are anything to be impressed about. For the moment they started to go at it, Todoroki could see that he was trying to attack Midoriya who already had his hands full with Kirishima. In his mind, Bakugo was determined to remove him so he could fight Midoriya one-on-one.

"MOVE!"

Slamming his hand on the ground, Todoroki once again created another ice wall, blocking the other's attack. This was starting to get tiring.

"Annoying." He muttered.

"What was that, Half-n-Half bastard?!"

_‘Your name calling could use some work.’_

"GAH!"

**"Young Kirishima has been captured!"** All Might's voice rang out.

Hearing that, Todoroki inclined his head behind him and saw Kirishima had been immobilized. Good, looks like he can end this now.

"Sorry, but you've already lost." He says to Bakugo, who looks anything but pleased by what he just said.

"You think so, huh?" In retaliation, Bakugo lifts up one of his arms, fingers already on the pin, "Know what this is?" At Todoroki's silence he elaborates, "There's a reason I have two gauntlets, I'll blow you and that damn Deku straight to hell!"

**"Stop Young Bakugo! You'll kill them both!"** All Might's cry went unheard.

"Not if they both dodge!" Bakugo's manic grin didn't disappear as he slowly released the safety pin, Todoroki's eyes hardened as he prepared to defend, "DIE!" The pin was removed as an explosion was released.

Two things happened all at once.

Todoroki felt arms wrap around his front, and a green sphere appeared out of nowhere.

The explosion was loud, the building shook, and there was a ringing in his ears. His hearing recovered, but the sound of Bakugo's howling laughter was anything pleasant. He soon opened his eyes, wondering just when he had closed them in the first place, the first thing he saw as the chest of his partner. Not only that, but he felt strong arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace. Another he noticed was the green sphere that was protecting them, it felt warm for some reason.

"Are you okay, Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya moves back a little, looking at him with nothing but concern, the feeling was nostalgic. Almost reminding him of his—

"Todoroki-kun?" Green eyes were now reflecting within his own, still concerned.

"I'm fine…" Honestly, he was still pretty shook up by what just happened, but he was calm now.

Midoriya let out a sigh of relief with the most warmest smile Todoroki's ever seen, "Thank goodness you aren't hurt…"

_BABUMP!_

What is this? This feeling in his chest…

The green barrier around them goes away as Midoriya stands up, bringing him up with him. Now that the smokes all cleared up Todoroki can see the damage Bakugo's little stunt caused. The walls had dents in them, and there was black scorch marks everywhere. Had Midoriya not put up that barrier when he did, then chances are both he and Midoriya would have either gotten seriously hurt or killed.

Bakugo's eyes were wide, clearly shocked that they were unharmed. Was he really trying to kill them?

"Deku—"

"Kirishima!"

Todoroki watched as Midoriya ran over to an unconscious, but seriously hurt Kirishima. Crap, that's right! He was near them right when Bakugo let loose that explosive blast.

"Kirishima, can you hear me? Kirishima!" Midoriya shook their unconscious classmate lightly, "Blood...he's bleeding from his head!" He places the boy on his back, "Todoroki-kun, the exercise…"

"Its fine, at this point, stopping it is the best option." Todoroki understood completely.

"Like hell we'll stop! I still haven't killed you yet, Deku!" Bakugo yells.

_Is he serious?_ Todoroki thought in disbelief. Kirishima's injured because of him, and all he can think about is continuing the fight? For a split second Bakugo's image was replaced with his old man's, making him give the boy a hard glare. He's no different from him.

**"No—Midoriya-shounen is right. This match is over, Team A wins by default. Report back to the debriefing room immediately."** There was no humor in All Might's tone as it was completely serious.

_'Wh-What?!'_ Why was All Might declaring Deku and Half-n-Half bastard as the winners?!

"That's bullshit, there's still time—!"

**"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, BAKUGO-SHOUNEN!"** All Might's voice was still stern, despite his raised voice.

It was dead silent, as Bakugo was surprised by All Might's raised voice. Todoroki was equally surprised, not having heard All Might raise his voice. Izuku made no reaction as he was already headed back to where his classmates were.

_ ** Debriefing Room ** _

Everything hurts.

What hurt the most was his head though. He woke up with a wince, pain shooting through his head as his eyelids lifted up slowly, feeling heavy. His vision was blurry for a moment, forcing him to close his eyes.

"—shima—!"

Someone's calling my name…

Who is it?

They sound so familiar…

With another wince, he opened his eyes again, slowly this time. He was face to face with his best friend Mina, and she was crying. No...she's not supposed to cry for him anymore.

"Kirishima, are you awake?" She asked him, her tone full of worry.

He took a sharp intake of breath before attempting to sit up, only to have a hand placed on his shoulder, stopping him. It was All Might.

**"Try not to move, Kirishima-shounen. Midoriya-shounen is still in the middle of healing you, and Iida-shounen has already gone off to get Recovery Girl."** All Might says to him.

Healing? Did he get hurt during the Battle Trial?

Now that he thinks about it, his head is starting to feel a little bit better. He turns his head to the left slightly, and does see Midoriya sitting next to him. There's also something glowing green underneath him. So Midoriya really is healing him? So manly!

"I know laying on the ground is uncomfortable, but please bear with it for a little while longer, Kirishima." Izuku said.

That explains why his back was starting to hurt.

He'll take back pain over the pain in his head, which is starting to go away. Midoriya's a lifesaver.

"Over here!"

Izuku saw Tenya finally arrive with Recovery Girl, "She's here." Thank goodness for his friend's speed Quirk.

Recovery Girl was a short elderly woman, using a cane that was designed like a syringe. She wasted no time in getting to Kirishima the moment she arrived. Izuku took that as his cue to step back and let her handle the rest from here.

"From what I can see, your head injury seems to be perfectly healed thanks to Midoriya-dearie. But I still want to heal you just to be sure, okay?" Recovery Girl explained.

Kirishima was smart enough not to nod his head, "Yes, ma'am…" he closes his eyes with a soft sigh as he can feel Recovery Girl's Quirk working its magic on him. Midoriya was already repairing the damage making him feel better than before, but with Recovery Girl here she was just making him feel good, as well as sleepy.

Sleep came quickly.

Having finished healing Kirishima, which didn't take all that long since Midoriya already did the work for her. The boy did have a concussion, but it looks like Midoriya had taken care of that, but Kirishima still needs plenty of rest. Good lord, why in the world didn't Toshinori stop the fight before it got to this point.

She turned to glare at the hero, "Mind explaining to me why you didn't stop the fight?"

All Might stilled in place, sweating a little, **"Er, well, you see…"** he stumbled his words.

"Please don't be upset with All Might-sensei, Recovery Girl. He did try to stop Bakugo, but he didn't listen. Also...I share some of the blame for Kirishima's condition. I should have made my barrier spread over all of us, not just Todoroki-kun and I." Midoriya interjects himself into the conversation.

Inwardly, All Might breathes a sigh of relief, _'Thank you for the save, Midoriya-shounen!'_

"Yeah, right!" Mina snorted, but she was still very much upset that her friend got hurt, "The one who almost killed Kirishima was Bakugo, not you, Midori!"

"There's also the fact that you healed Kirishima's injuries and protected Todoroki-san from being seriously injured." Yaoyorozu added.

"Basically, you saved the two of them from being killed by this explosive asshole, who obviously doesn't understand the basic concept of holding back." Hitoshi also added his two cents.

Bakugo looked like he wanted to say something back at Hitoshi, but a look from All Might made him keep his mouth shut.

Recovery Girl placed a hand on Izuku's leg, "Listen to your classmates, dearie. Kirishima would have been in worse shape had you not healed him as quickly as you did. Not only that, but you also protected your partner, did you not? So don't apologize."

Izuku's cheeks were tinted pink, caused by both his classmates positive words and Recovery Girl's.

"...thank you." He mumbled, still feeling a little embarrassed.

Satisfied, Recovery Girl looks at Tenya, "Can you carry him to the infirmary?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Izuku helps place Kirishima on the taller boy's back, Shoji volunteered to take Recovery Girl back to the infirmary so she can watch over Kirishima. As the three of them left, All Might put his serious face back on and began to lecture Bakugo.

**"I think we can all agree who the VIPs were, correct?"** All Might says to everyone gathered.

Yaoyorozu was also sporting a serious expression as she stepped forward to speak, "Yes, All Might-sensei. Midoriy-san and Todoroki-san are the obvious VIPs because not only did they work together, but stayed focused on the task at hand. The other team however were completely different. Kirishima attempted to work with Bakugo, but was ignored. And even though they found Midoriya-san and Todoroki-san, Bakugo was more focused on a personal grudge than the actual task at hand. Not only that, but he used a dangerous move that threatened to kill not just Midoriya-san and Todoroki-san, but Kirishima—his own partner."

All Might nodded, even though he was somewhat shocked by the girls thorough explanation, **"Exactly right."** His eyes then traveling towards Bakugo with a frown, **"Bakugo-shounen, heroism isn't all about power and defeating the enemy. It's also about cooperating with others, as well as protecting those who aren't able to protect themselves."**

Bakugo looks like he was about to blow up, but All Might wasn't finished with him yet.

**"You have a powerful Quirk, that much is true,"** All Might admits, **"However, had this not been an exercise and instead the real thing, you could have cost many lives because of the stunt you pulled."**

Hearing that only made Bakugo even more furious, "What the hell are you talking about? None of them even had a scratch on them, Deku—"

**"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"**

Half the class flinched as All Might raised his voice again. Why wasn't this young man understanding the seriousness of his actions?

**"You need to think about the alternatives! What if Midoriya-shounen had not made it in time to protect his partner? What if the bomb was real and you ended up killing everyone because of a feud? What if you brought the building down, ending innocent lives? Kirishima-shounen was not fine by any means as you saw as he had a serious head injury! We were only thankful that Midoriya-shounen was able to heal it before Recovery Girl appeared!"** All Might practically blew up at him. A part of him feels bad about doing this, but this boy needs to know the seriousness of his actions today.

At this, Bakugo was silent, clenching his fists in anger at the mention of Izuku saving the day and getting all the praise.

Seeing the boy had nothing else to say, All might sighed, **"You need to seriously think about your actions. I will be reporting this to Aizawa and let him decide how to deal with you."**

"...yes, sir." Bakugo reluctantly says.

Everyone was quiet as All Might call in the next pair. Izuku was sitting in the front, Todoroki sitting at his left side. This was certainly one hell of a way to start off the Trial of Battle.

**Δελφοί**

"What a day…" Izuku sighs softly, walking down the hall after seeing Kirishima's current state from the infirmary. Recovery Girl told him that there was no longer a need to worry about his head injury thanks to their combined efforts. Kirishima just needed some much needed rest, and his parents have already been informed about what happened.

The backlash Bakugo will face after this was obvious, but still very much sad. Had society not boosted his ego so much and had he'd been scolded for what he did wrong in the past, then things like this wouldn't have to happen.

"Deku-kun!"

Focusing his attention forward, he saw Ochako already at the front gate waiting for him, Tenya and Hitoshi were also there waiting for him.

"Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to check on Kirishima." He explains.

"Don't apologize, we were also worried about him. Speaking of which, how is he?" Tenya asked.

"He was sleeping soundly when I went to see him. Recovery Girl said his parents have already been notified." Izuku answers.

"I still can't believe Bakugo nearly killed you guys, just what the heck is wrong with him?!" Ochako was still furious at the boy for what he did, and she wasn't the only one.

"If you want my opinion, I don't think he should be in the Hero Course. Seems too much of a wild card to me." Hitoshi gives his opinion.

"That'll be up to Aizawa-sensei." Izuku said.

"Yeah…" Hitoshi agreed. In the end, his father is the one that will decide Bakugo's fate in the end.

"Midoriya-kun, you said before that you two have known each other since you children, correct?" Tenya suddenly brings up.

"That's right."

"Has he always been like this?"

That...was a hard question to answer. Izuku knows precisely when Bakugo began to change into the person he is now, but having to explain it to others…

"When his Quirk started to manifest, his personality did a complete 180. People would praise him all the time, telling him that with his Quirk he'll be an amazing hero. All of that praise went to his head, and soon after he started using his Quirk on the other kids, but I was his favorite target." Izuku reveals.

His friends didn't like what they heard.

"Use his—" Hitoshi sputtered, "—That's illegal! Why wasn't he reported?!"

"Because he had a bright future ahead of him and the teachers saw no need to." Izuku responds.

"That's just...sick...no wonder he acts the way he does, but that doesn't make it right!" Ochako shuddered in disgust.

"Bakugo's behavior during the battle tried shouldn't be ignored. All Might understands this, which is why he's going to report what happened today to Aizawa-sensei." Tenya comments.

"Of course it can't be ignored like it always was in the past. Should Aizawa-sensei decided to expel him or send him to a different class then that will be his decision. Though to be honest...I'd prefer it if he'd get help." Izuku confesses.

"Help? Bakugo?" Hitoshi says this in disbelief.

"You might find this hard to believe, but Bakugo used to be more of a protector than a tormentor. But, after his Quirk came in, and everyone kept feeding his ego...he changed." _And not for the better._ Izuku thinks.

"You may well be right about him needing help, but that still does not excuse his actions today." Tenya reminds.

Izuku closes his eyes as the sunset's color became a deep shade of red mixed with orange, "I know…"

_'Believe me, I do.'_

* * *

_ **🌕A Dream Becomes Reality When It Actually Happens🌑** _


	4. 🌕 A Dream Becomes Reality When It Actually Happens 🌑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s joins two clubs, both of which involve him doing things he loves the most. He daydreams, encountering the man again, and when the USJ encounter finally happen...they meet face to face.

"_The child was covered in bruises, but his smile was warm and bright like the sun. How can this child smile when the world is the way it is, the seer did not know. But as he spent more time with the child, he grew to understand why that was. His blood was the same as the seer's, and therefore—his heart was pure and kind."_

"_He met the vampire twins, and swore to them that he would continue being with the child when they were not around. When he first laid eyes on then, he knew that something about them was different. As though there another existence within them, but did not ask for he suspect there was a reason for that."_

"_As the days went by, his meeting with the young boy became a frequent thing. While the child may not have had a "Quirk" he had something else that had not yet awakened due to how powerful it was. It was lying dormant within him, sleeping. Things would have stayed that way…"_

"_It would have…"_

* * *

"Things would have stayed the same…"

How true.

It seems like so long ago that his life was almost cut short had it not been for the person who gave up his existence to save his. When he was small, Izuku had not made peace with the fact that he was Quirkless, and began to hate himself for being different. But when he first met that person, and talked to them more and more, he began to realize that he was wrong. There was no need to curse himself for not being the same as everybody else, for he was special just the way he is.

That person made him realize this, and that's why he will become a hero to fulfill a wish.

Putting his notebook away, he stands up from his desk, and pulls something from underneath his shirt. It was a key that was green in color, the design on the key resembling a full moon, with patterns of the sun and stars around it.

"Oh, Key that illuminates the night,

Reveal to me your true form,

Release!"

His magic circle appears below him as the key in his hand grew to that of a long staff. Compared to that person's staff, which looked much more impressive, his staff wasn't much to look at. But that was only his opinion.

"They're going to be slightly angry with me, but hopefully a promise of sweets will be enough to calm them down." He mutters to himself as his magic circle appears again.

"Come and reveal your true forms, Byakko of the Sun, and Yín of the Moon." He calls out.

As two shaped whirlwinds gather around him, two individuals were within them. The one to his right revealed a huge white lion with black stripes, with enormous, angelic, white wings, that comes with a breastplate and helmet, with large, orange, precious stone. The white lion opened its eyes, revealing them to be a golden color.

To his other side a very attractive human shaped individual with pale skin, along with long silver hair tied in a low ponytail, and short bangs, revealing his soft violet eyes. He was wearing teal colored, silken robes, with amber armor that matched the jewel on his left earring, with silver angelic wings.

Izuku gives them both a soft smile, "It's nice to see you guys again after so long." The last time he saw these two was when they were gathered at the shop, and they were transferred over to him.

Byakko wasted no time nuzzling Izuku's cheek, but there was a frown present, "About time you let us out. I was almost tempted to break the seal and attack that Expody-brat!"

Chuckling, Izuku scratches underneath Byakko's chin in assurance, "I'm sorry for worrying you both." His eyes trail over towards the silent Yín, who was also frowning, "Yín…"

Violet eyes stare into kind green ones. Letting out a soft sigh, Yín moves forward, wrapping his arms around his master in a warm embrace.

"Try not to scare us so much, master." Yín said in an attempt to scold him, but it fell flat.

Izuku was still amused by his attempt though, "The last thing I want to do is worry you both."

Byakko stopped nuzzling Izuku's cheek, "Did you have the dream again?"

A frown appears on the boy's face, "I did last night. After I woke up, the cards foretold of an event that will happen today. That could only mean that, what I saw in my dream will happen today." He did what he was supposed to, which was to tell Aizawa-sensei what he saw, and hoped some steps were going to be taken to make sure nothing bad happens.

"The League of Villains...a monster created for the sole purpose of killing All Might. It would seem that this too is part of fate." Yín comments.

"So it would seem." Byakko agrees.

Fate can play a cruel hand when it feels vindictive enough to do so. But there are also cases where fate also favors those who have the will to defy it.

Izuku was one of those that are favored by fate—

And yet that's not always a good thing.

"Whatever happens, I promise not to let any of my classmates get hurt. As someone who can see events through my dreams, it's my responsibility to prevent the deaths of others." Izuku says with conviction. After he saw his very first prophetic dream, he vowed to prevent as many deaths that were within his power.

Yín places a hand on Izuku's cheek, making the boy look into his eyes, "Do not forget, we are here to protect you. Your pain is our pain."

"Yín's right, we might not have been created by "you" but our feelings haven't changed." Byakko reminds him.

There was a feeling of love and protection at their words. The clear loyalty made his heart melt. They were right, he wasn't the one that created them, but they loved him all the same. And that is something he will always be grateful for.

"I know, thank you…"

After their conversation was over, Izuku sent the two back into the seal before heading to the kitchen to have breakfast. His brothers and mother were already in the kitchen waiting for him. He greets them with a smile before proceeding to eat his food. Once he was done, he got up from the table and headed out the door, bidding them farewell.

Kamui and Subaru watch him leave with mixed emotions.

"His face…" Subaru started to say.

"Its connected to his dream." Kamui finished.

The very same dream Izuku saw of what would happen at USJ. What had the twins worried though was their youngest siblings behavior. A possibility for the strange behavior could attribute to the dream he had.

Briefly, Subaru places a hand to his chest, a warm feeling pulsates as he closes his eyes, as though he were listening to an unknown voice, "He's worried, I can feel it."

"Yeah…" Kamui copies his brother as a warm feeling was felt through his chest, too, "They both are."

Subaru removes the hand from his chest, his eyes focused on the door, "We don't need to worry, for he has them by his side."

"You're right."

** Hallways of U. A. **

Izuku had decided to come early so he could scout out the clubs that were offered. There were quite a few to select from, but he was only interested in two particular clubs.

"Here it is…" Looking down at him was the door to the Gardening Club. His passion for gardening came from his mother, when she would take him out for leisurely walks to see what kind of flowers were in season. He remembered having a little flower pot that he always took care of, and even gave the flower that bloomed from it a name. The flower he poured his heart into was taken care of—until one day Bakugo decided to destroy it. He may not have seen it, but the scorch marks that were found in the aftermath were enough proof for him. Naturally, his mother was furious when she saw him crying over his beloved flower. She got him another one, but in doing that, she also banned Bakugo from coming over to the house ever again. His siblings, and his father were in agreement with her.

But it was a different incident that truly—

He lets out a huff, no point in bringing up the past. It may be in the past, but the memories will never truly go away, just become locked away inside a dark corner of his mind.

"Excuse me." He politely says, sliding the door open and seeing only one occupant currently inside. It was a girl of medium height with green, thorn-covered vines for hair, one set wrapped around her forehead a couple of times. Her eyes are squinted and dark green with long lower eyelashes.

The girl greets him with a polite smile as he walks in, "Hello, my name is Shiozaki Ibara. How may I help you?" She says, placing the flower pot she was holding down on the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Shiozaki-san. My name is Midoriya Izuku and I was wondering if it would be alright to join this club." He responds in kind.

Shiozaki's eyes widen with stars in them, "Yes, I would love to have you join the club!"

Surprised by her reaction, he smiles anyway, "That's great! I've always loved flowers."

"As have I, and it's not just because of my Quirk that attracts me to them," Petting the flower closest to her, she speaks again, "Flowers have emotions just like humans, they feel, need water, and nourishment to stay happy and healthy—just like we do."

"I agree, when it comes to flowers, the fond memories I have of them from my childhood always puts a smile on my face." Izuku fondly reminisce.

Shiozaki grabs his hands, eyes still sparkling, "You understand!"

"Yes, I do!" Izuku responds with just as much enthusiasm.

And so, Izuku joins the Gardening Club as its second member.

** U. A. Music Room **

After his meeting with Shiozaki-san, who insisted that he call her Ibara-san. His next destination was the music room. Giving out a polite greeting, he slides the door open and greets the person already there. Inside the room was a female student surrounded by many others. She turns to face him, the first thing he notices is her pale skin and long fuchsia hair tied back in a ponytail, her fringe covers her left eye and her eyes are a shade of pale blue. She was wearing the standard uniform with the addition of a peach scarf with darker stripes and design at the bottom, and a white cane with a brown handle that she uses to guide herself.

Paying no mind to her blindness, he greets her politely, "Hello, my name is Midoriya Izuku and I would like to ask if it would be okay to join the music club?"

The unknown red haired female approaches him with a smile, "Hmmm, don't think I've felt you around here before. A first year?"

"Yes ma'am."

Around them the other students begin to whisper, "Wow, so polite…"

"I wonder if all first years are like him?"

Izuku doesn't flinch or move back when the girl leans in his personal space, but he does give her a questioning look. All of a sudden, she busts out laughing before controlling herself, "I like you! Your song is special, I can feel it."

His song...something to do with her Quirk perhaps?

"Nice to meet you, names Sala Shane—a third year and president of this club. I'll let you join, on the condition that you play something." Sala tells him.

"Play something?" Izuku questions.

"That's right, you can play any song of your choosing on any of these instruments here." She gestures towards the variety of instruments that are in the club.

Izuku doesn't mind that actually. As his eyes roam around the room, they land on a piano that was near the window.

"Then...I choose the piano."

Sala gestures for him to go ahead, and he wastes no time in going over to the piano. Sitting down, he grazes the keys with his fingers, wanting to get a feel for them first. Satisfied, he starts playing a melody that instantly catches the heart of the students gathered in the music room. Izuku was so focused on the melody he was playing that he didn't realize that he had played the song to the very end, or that his eyes were closed at some point. Paying it no mind, he looks at the members of the club to see their expressions of awe.

Back when he lived in England during the rest of his Primary and Elementary School days, he had taken an interest in playing an instrument. One day, he heard his father playing the piano and wanted to learn how to play. It was the most fun he had.

Clapping was heard, it was coming from Sala as she stood there with a pleased smile. His performance must've really impressed her.

"I like it, your song." She says.

And with that, he was now a member of the music club.

**Δελφοί**

"There you are, Deku-kun!" Ochako breathes a sigh of relief as he enters the room.

An apologetic smile appears, "I wanted to check out the clubs they have here."

"Clubs?"

"Since we missed the entrance ceremony where the clubs were already outside trying to get some students to join, I wanted to go and check out the two that piqued my interest." He explains.

Hitoshi raised a curious brow at him, "What two clubs did you end up joining?"

At his curious question, Izuku beams, "The Gardening and Music club."

Whatever his friends were expecting him to say, it certainly wasn't that.

"Pardon me Midoriya-kun, but do you perhaps like gardening?" Tenya inquires.

"Oh yes, most definitely! Flowers have always brought me joy, not only that but they're my most favorite hobby!" Izuku admits.

Tsuyu makes a sound, "That's a nice and noble hobby to have, Midoriya-chan."

"Thank you, Asui-san."

"Tsuyu-chan." She emphasizes.

"Tsuyu-chan." Izuku corrects himself.

"What was the other club you joined?" Tenya moved back to the conversation they were previously having.

"Oh, the other was the Music Club." He answered softly.

Ochako's eyes sparkled, "Music? You can play an instrument, Izuku-kun?"

"The piano."

"I'd love to hear you play!" Mina pops up out of nowhere.

"Me too!" Hagakure said.

"I would also like to hear you play, Midoriya-san." Yaoyorozu said with a smile.

Hitoshi snorts, "A man of many talents."

Izuku just chuckles at Hitoshi's comment. Sure he may be good at some things, but a man of many talents, he is not. If anything, that should go to his father.

Everyone's chatter ceased when Aizawa finally stepped in the room, "Hm, didn't take you as long to pipe down this time. Common sense may not be lost to you lot after all."

They gave the man a look, 'Should a teacher really be saying things like that?' Technically no, but this is Aizawa after all.

"I've looked over the results of your Battle Simulation yesterday," Aizawa's eyes automatically zoomed on Bakugo, "Bakugo, you should count yourself lucky that both Recovery Girl and Midoriya were able to heal Kirishima. Otherwise...you'd be expelled right now."

That was no empty threat, either.

Bakugo for once said nothing.

"There's no denying you have talent, but that means nothing if you end up getting people killed. Simulation or not, you should still treat it as a real exercise. Do anything like this again...and you won't be getting a second chance." Aizawa promised.

The whole class could feel just how serious his statement was, and while Kirishima forgave Bakugo and was willing to put what happened behind him, that doesn't mean his friends felt the same way.

Sighing, Aizawa decided to talk about something else, "As you've noticed, the press is outside the school gate, having heard of All Might teaching here. Naturally, you're not to say anything to the press, let alone speak with them, got it?" He made sure to get his point across by activating his Quirk. At seeing them nod their heads quickly, he deactivated it and addressed them again, "And on that note, today you guys are going to be choosing a class representative."

_'What a normal high school thing to do!'_ Some of the class inwardly shouted.

Well, this is still a high school…

"Talk it amongst yourselves," Aizawa says, getting out his sleeping bag and slipping inside it, "I'll be here taking a nap." And he was out like a light.

_'Aizawa-sensei really does have a unique personality.'_ Izuku thinks.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kirishima, who had completely recovered from his wounds questioned.

"We'll hold a ballet!" Tenya automatically pipes up, "We shall write the names of the one who we think we make a suitable president and vice president, and place them in the ballet box!"

"And what are the chances of people voting for themselves?" Asui brings up.

"No one is allowed to vote for themselves!" Tenya states.

_'Even if he says that, there's still a chance of some people still voting for themselves.'_ Izuku doesn't voice this out loud.

In the end it doesn't matter because Izuku has no intention of voting for himself, nor does he want the position. The best person suitable for class president should be…

_5 minutes later…_

"Oh…" Was all Izuku could say, blinking several times.

"Who the hell voted for Deku?!" Bakugo yelled.

"Were you really expecting us to vote for you?" Kaminari questioned with a raised brow.

Tenya was shaking in his seat, "One vote...I only got one vote…?"

Izuku gives his friend a sympathetic smile, "I decline." He announces to everyone.

"Eh, but why?" Ochako questions.

"Because being the student president isn't as easy as it looks. It's a lot of responsibility and I have my own club duties that I'll have to perform pretty soon." Izuku explains.

"Oh yeah, you joined two clubs." Kaminari had forgotten about that.

Standing up, Izuku grabs Tenya's arm and gently brings him up to the front, "Personally, I believe Tenya-kun would make an amazing Student Council President. He's hard working, loyal, and will have everyone's best interest at heart."

Tenya looked like he was about to break down crying after Izuku said all those nice things about him, but held it together.

Asui places a finger on her chin, "If Midoriya vouches for Iida, then I'll vote for him."

"Sounds like a manly decision to me!" Kirishima grins.

"I'll vote for Iida, too!" Mina said, raising her hand.

After that, the class followed her example and all stated they would vote for Iida. Said boy felt honored that his classmates would vote for him and bowed to show his gratitude. Izuku smiles, feeling happy that his friend got the position he wanted and went back to his seat. He'd already voted for Tenya, being the only vote he got. Ochako gave him a thumbs up for what he did, as did Hitoshi.

Aizawa cracked an eye open, smirking, _'Kid shows leadership qualities at least.'_ Able to bring a whole class together just to make Iida the student council president.

**Δελφοί**

"That was a really sweet thing you did for Tenya-kun." Ochako tells Izuku.

"I really meant what I said. Tenya-kun is the best choice, and Yaoyorozu's the best choice for Vice President. Both roles suit them." Izuku says honestly.

"It was still nice of you though." Hitoshi smiles.

Tenya bows, "Yes, I cannot thank you enough for this, Midoriya-kun!"

"There's really no need to thank me," Izuku insists with a small blush, "While I'm flattered the class thinks that I would be a good class president, I just believe you were a better choice."

This time, Tenya didn't hold his emotions back. Standing up from his seat in the cafeteria, "I will not fail your expectations!" He promised with a firm bow.

Ochako giggles, "Geez, Iida-kun. You seriously act way too proper, are you a rich boy or something?"

At her words, Tenya stiffens in place but Izuku smiles as he already figured out who the boy was related to.

"Huh?" Ochako looks at the tall boy in confusion as he suddenly got so quiet.

Hitoshi stares hard at Tenya, slowly a smirk appears on his face, which seemed to make the boy stiffen even more if that was even possible.

"I see, so you are a rich boy. And now that I think about it, your Quirk does seem awfully familiar…" Hitoshi stares hard at Tenya.

Unable to contain his amusement, Izuku chuckles, "Ah, your brother is the Turbo Hero: Ingenium, isn't he?"

"Is Deku-kun right?!" Ochako exclaims.

Hitoshi hums, "That's right, you guys have the exact same Quirks."

Seeing that the cat was out of the bag, Tenya confesses, "Yes, Midoriya-kun is correct. I'm the younger brother of the Pro Hero Ingenium. His real name is Iida Tensei."

"From the way you talk, it sounds like you really respect him." Izuku observes.

Tenya smiles, "I do respect him. Someday, I hope to be a hero just like him."

You will, and so much more. Izuku thinks. Suddenly, a loud sound was heard throughout the whole lunch room. The alarm was going off, but why?

"What's going on?!" Ochako looked around, alarmed.

A student from another year answered her, "That's the alarm! It only goes off if there's an intruder on school grounds! I've been here for a long time and this has never happened before!"

It seems everyone was freaking out because the whole lunchroom descended into pure chaos. Other students were pushing and shoving each other out of the way in order to evacuate the lunch room.

Izuku found it to be suspicious that an intruder managed to enter through the gates. U.A. prides themselves on their security, so he finds it hard to believe someone managed to break through.

Unless…

Turning towards the window, he sees a slew of reporters swarming through the gates. So that's what's going on.

"Tenya-kun, there's no intruder, it's just the press causing trouble! You need to inform the rest of the students and get them under control!" Izuku reports.

"Right!" Tenya salutes before contemplating what he should do to calm everyone down, "Perhaps I should….wait—that's it!" His eyes spot a stop sign above one of the exists, "Uraraka-san, use your Quirk on me!"

"Okay!" Ochako used her Quirk on Tenya, making the boy float towards and land on top of the stop sign.

As Izuku watch Tenya calm down those gathered in the lunchroom, a thought had crossed his mind. It was no coincidence the press managed to get through the gate, which is made of steel. Someone must've blended in with them and used their Quirk on the gate, allowing them to swarm inside. But that was probably not their real goal.

No.

Their real goal...was to possibly start something with the school. A declaration of war, possibly? Whatever their goal was, it wasn't anything good.

_'The wheels continue to turn as those born under the star of fate begin to make their move.'_ Izuku thinks.

Oh, how right he is.

**Δελφοί**

Class 1-A was now on a bus heading for what Izuku could assume was the USJ. He doesn't understand why Aizawa-sensei would still want to go even after Izuku told him of the potential dangers, but concluded that the man had his reasons. Perhaps extra security will be given to them.

He could only hope.

Maybe he—

Abruptly, he found himself no longer on the bus with his classmates. Instead, he was surrounded by a very familiar place and was face to face with the man with blue hair. Confused, Izuku approaches the man, but with cautious steps.

"Who are you?"

The man says nothing.

Unaffected by the man's silence, he keeps trying to talk to him, "Why are you trying to kill All Might?"

Instead of answering him, the man spreads his arms out and suddenly their surroundings change again. When Izuku opened his eyes, everything was dark around him, ash of some sort covering them.

"Why are you doing this?!" Izuku yells through the fog.

_"You…"_

"What?" Izuku questioned, clearly confused.

Suddenly, the man grabs his wrist, leaning in closer to his face, _"You…"_

"Midoriya-chan—!"

Letting out a gasp, Izuku was brought back to reality and looking around to see the worried and concerned looks of his classmates. (Save for Bakugo, of course).

He turns to Tsuyu as she was the one to call out his name, "Tsuyu-chan…?"

Tsuyu was giving him a worried look, despite her blank face, "Are you okay, Midoriya-chan? I was talking to you and you weren't answering."

She was?

"Did I...fall asleep?" He asks her.

She shakes her head, "You were staring off into space, and no matter how many times I called out to you, you didn't respond."

"Oh…"

That's never happened to him before. Were his dreams calling unconsciously calling out to that man with the blue wavy hair? If so, why? And the man's words…

_"You…"_

'What did he mean by that?' One could only guess.

"Sure you're okay, bro?" Kirishima asks him, still worried.

"Mm-hm." Izuku assures him, but deep down he was still thinking about the blue haired man's words.

_"You…"_

He said that for a reason but Izuku doesn't know what that reason is. When the man kept saying, "You…" to him, there was something Izuku noticed.

_'His voice...wasn't hostile.'_

** USJ—Central Plaza **

Izuku smiles as Uraraka was gushing over the Pro Hero Thirteen. She's already expressed her feelings that the hero was her all time favorite, and he can see why. Thirteen's characteristics is honesty, ability to understand others, and doesn't judge. A very sweet person.

He stands there listening to Thirteen as she explains about how Quirks can also be used to kill. And she's right. His father has already explained all this to him when he started using his magic.

"When someone gains power, they have a responsibility to make sure they don't let their power control them, let alone kill others."

Those were his father's words to him, and he takes them to heart.

As he listened to Thirteen finish her speech, something in the air changed. The sudden chilliness in the air told Izuku everything he needed to know. They're here.

He quickly summons his staff, much to the amazement of his classmates before looking in the direction where the villains would be coming from.

_'Here they come.'_

Aizawa was already ready for them, "Thirteen!"

"Yes!" Thirteen said.

"Eh, what's going on?" Kirishima leans forward to look at the portal that opened up, "Is this part of the exercise?"

"No, those are real villains down there." Izuku said.

"Villains?! Like, real villains?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Yes, you dope!" Jiro whacks him upside the head.

A portal began to appear and expand, revealing a tall man with short wavy blue hair, his body covered in severed hands, with one being on his face.

Just like in Izuku's dream.

Aizawa frowned with narrowed eyes, _'We made the right call listening to Midoriya. This is the man he saw in his dream.'_

_'That's him!'_ Izuku kept his eyes on the man.

Another figure stepped out of the portal, this one covered in a purple mist for a body. He was another person Izuku saw in his dream, displaying a false polite-like personality.

"Hm, it would appear the only heroes here are Eraserhead and Thirteen." The mist man spoke.

"Ah…" The short blue haired man spoke, "Where's All Might? Here I came and prepared all these guys." Spreading his arms out, more people come out of the mist, all of them villains with vicious smirks plastered on their faces.

Everything is happening just as Izuku foretold. Almost creepy just how accurate the kid was, Aizawa thinks to himself. Good thing they already knew about this ahead of time.

Back down below, the blue haired man lifts his head to stare at the students gathered. His eyes roamed their faces until one of them caught his eye. Izuku made eye contact and felt something jolt through him.

* * *

Subaru felt his chest light up at that moment, and knew exactly what it was, "Brother!" He cries out in urgency.

Kamui was already standing outside the kitchen of the bakery they were working at with a serious expression. His chest also glowing. It was a sign that they both knew all too well.

"Have they…" Subaru begins to say.

"—They have." Kamui regretfully confirms.

"_In the world of heroes and villains, the two born under the same star shall meet_"...just as the shopkeeper foretold before her passing." Subaru sadly says.

Kamui takes off his apron, tossing it away, "Let's go."

"Yes." Subaru does the same and the two leave.

Their brother needed them.

* * *

Slowly, and unseen behind the hand on his face, the man smiles.

_"I've found you."_

* * *

**🌕 Twin Star of Fate 🌑**


	5. 🌕 Twin Stars of Fate 🌑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies have sensed the fateful encounter and are making their move. The students of Class 1-A unite in order to survive, and Izuku speaks with the man born under the star of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be flip-flopping between AO3 and Fanfiction.net. Also, I’m working now so things will be updated slowly.

_ “I found you.” _

A shiver went down his spine at the man’s words. It wasn’t menacing by any means—quite the opposite in fact. This man sounded far too happy to see him, as though he had been searching for him for a long time. 

That just made Izuku put up his guard even more, and yet there was a lack of trepidation. He didn’t fear this man that much he’s certain, in fact...he felt...sad.

“I can’t get through to the outside!” Kaminari cursed.

“The signal must be being jammed!” Yaoyorozu guessed.

“Thirteen!” Aizawa called the hero’s name out again.

“Yes!” Thirteen turns to the students, “We must evacuate immediately!”

“But, what about Aizawa-sensei?!” Ochako questions, they couldn’t just leave their sensei behind.

Aizawa snorts, finding it amusing that his student was worrying about his well being.

“Here’s a lesson for you…” Aizawa says as he takes out hi goggles and puts them on, “...No hero is a one trick pony, remember that.” Leaving them with those words to think about, he jumps down to meet the villains head on.

“Come, we have to go!” Thirteen urges them to follow her as they head for the exit. Reluctantly, Izuku follows after Thirteen along with his classmates.

_ ‘Please be careful, Aizawa-sensei.’ _

  
  


**Δελφοί**

  
  


Hisashi had felt it.

His son has encountered his twin star, just as the Dimensional Witch had foretold. When a person is born into the world, they are born under a specific star that tells their fate. However, they were not the only ones born under said star, as there is always another person born under the same star as their counterpart.

“Twin Star.”

That is what it has been named by the seers of the past, and even now. In their world, once the two people born under the same star meet, and on opposite sides…

Closing his book, the man addresses the other person in his study room, “I’m sorry, but it looks like I’ll have to send you to Japan earlier than planned.”

Said figure was hidden in the shadows, but their glowing eyes were visible, “Nah, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, going back doesn’t sound so bad, besides...I do have some relatives there to visit after all.”

Hisashi nods his head, understanding the man’s words as he too had a family back home.

_ ‘Never forget Izuku...you have allies everywhere.’ _

  
  


**Δελφοί**

  
  


“Keep moving!” Thirteen urges them to keep moving forward.

The students had no choice but to follow.

“What’s going on?! Why are these guys even here?!” Kaminari was freaking out, and truth be told he wasn’t the only one.

“All Might.” Izuku said.

“Huh?”

“You heard what the man with the hands said, correct? They came here...to kill All Might.” He elaborates.

“T-To kill All Might?! But that’s impossible!” Kirishima exclaims in disbelief.

“Nothing in this world is impossible,” Izuku quotes, “All Might isn’t omnipotent, he is human.”

No matter how powerful the human, they can still be killed.

“No way…” 

“What are we going to do? We can’t contact anyone from the outside, and there are a lot of them!” Yaoyorozu said.

The one to answer her was Thirteen, “Don’t worry, we were told about this ahead of time and backup should be arriving soon. If a signal isn’t sent to UA by either Eraserhead or myself in five minutes then the school will act.”

“Seriously?! Then, we’re safe!” Mina cheered.

Izuku internally breathed a sigh of relief, _ ‘So Aizawa-sensei had already thought of a plan, and the school already has plans to enforce it.’ _Thank goodness Aizawa-sensei believed him.

Their path towards the exit was cut off as the purple mist villain intercepted their path. Just as Izuku saw in his dream, the man stood there before properly introducing himself.

“Greetings, young golden eggs of the new generation. I am Kurigiri. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but... today, we've come here to U.A. High School—this bastion of heroism...to end the life...of All Might, the Symbol of Peace.” Kurogiri politely introduces, bowing as he does so.

As he was doing that, Izuku noticed something as he stared at the villain’s chest. This man’s presence didn’t feel normal—no, there’s a human soul inside him, but…

“How curious, we were told that All Might would be here. Was there a schedule change, perhaps?” Kurogiri wonders to himself, but Thirteen knew the man was after something else, “There’s also the fact that you seemed to know we were coming...I’m very interested to know how you knew that was.”

Once again, Thirteen said nothing. There’s no way he’d tell the man that a student had a prophetic dream about this and informed them ahead of time.

“So you choose not to tell me, then?” Kurogiri spoke, “...that’s a shame.”

Thirteen acted quickly, “Everyone get back!” She brings up both hands in preparation to defend the students.

Unfortunately...there were two from the class who didn’t listen.

Bakugo and Kirishima.

“No, stop—!” Izuku desperately tries to stop them from attacking Kurogiri, but his cries of urgency were ignored as the two tried to attack the villain.

In vain might he add.

It did nothing to phase the villain one bit.

“A valiant effort,” Kurogiri gives them false praise, “All for naught, I’m afraid.” Having said those words, he warped the two away someplace within the building, “My apologies, but I’m afraid you must all be scattered...and slaughtered.”

Such a horrid feeling, being surrounded by this purple mist felt suffocating. The feeling of having your whole body be enclosed by something that feels close to death was truly terrifying. He could only watch helplessly as some of his classmates were caught up in the purple mist and possibly scattered somewhere just like with Bakugo and Kirishima.

He prepared himself to be sent off with Tsuyu and Hitoshi, and was startled when someone grabbed his hand, possibly on reflex. There was no time to see who it was that grabbed him as he was quickly teleported away.

**U.S.J—Flood Zone**

Izuku was the first to open his eyes ashe felt the rush of air against his face. They were falling, and below them was water and thankfully not concrete. Thinking quickly he waves his staff around and levitates himself and those who were sent here with him down safely onto a raft.

“Everyone okay?”

Hitoshi sighs, leaning his back against the raft, “Still alive…”

“I’m fine, kero.” Tsuyu reports.

“Ah.” The last person to respond surprised them all. The fourth person that was sent here with them was Todoroki Shōto.

_ ‘He must’ve been the one to grab onto me.’ _Izuku deduced.

Hitoshi stands up from the raft they were on carefully, “This is one hell of a way to start off the USJ. Villains coming out of nowhere, wanting to kill All Might and us.”

“That’s what that blue haired guy said...” Tsuyu didn’t dare finish off that sentence.

“He might be the most dangerous.” Todoroki voices.

Izuku didn’t disagree with him on that. That man oozed dangerous, and not only that, but when their eyes met, Izuku felt it.

Suddenly, his senses alerted him to trouble, “I sense individuals with hostile intent coming right for us.”

“Villains?” Hitoshi guesses.

Shōto could see one was in the water and coming at them at high speed, “One of them is coming from the water.”

“I see him, too-kero.” Tsuyu croaked.

Fear crept inside Izuku’s heart, but now was not the time to falter. Part of him felt some responsibility for not being able to prevent this, but he has the chance to do something about it now.

Raising his staff above him, he twirls it around and says an incantation:

  
  


**“I call upon the powers of the Night**

**Elements of Magic reveal your might**

**Release!”**

A magic circle appears underneath the boy, orbs of light soon emerge from the magic circle. One of them stayed, while the rest flew off to different locations. The blue orb began to take the form of a boy who looked to be about the same age Izuku and his classmates. The boy had tanned skin with an athletic physique, sporting blue robes, ruffled, black hair with burgundy tips, and wielding a katana.

“Suijin, Element of Water. You poor fools who have dared to enter my domain...be devoured by the element of water.” Suijin announces himself before raising his blade in the air.

Hitoshi rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure that what he was seeing is part of reality.

“Did you just…”

The polite smile thrown his way only made him want to question Izuku more, “I’m sorry, but would you mind saving your questions for after we deal with them?”

Tsuyu really looked like she wanted to ask him questions, but refrained from doing so. And there was no telling what Todoroki was thinking, but his gaze was on the figure that Izuku summoned.

Suijin says a prayer for the poor fools that were about to meet their end at his hands, “Taki no Nami (Waterfall Wave).” With a gentle whisper the water rises, along with the villains that were still in it and trying to attack the students. As the water wave began to rise, it soon fell down quickly like a waterfall. The villains drowned, but they were still very much alive as they floated above water with whited out eyes.

Sheathing his blade, Suijin turns to Izuku before humbling bowing to him, “I am overjoyed to see that no harm has come to you, Master.”

_ ‘Master?!’ _Hitoshi and Tsuyu exclaimed inwardly.

Unaware of their inner shock, Izuku smiles, “Thank you for your assistance, Suijin. Please stay with these three while I head elsewhere.”

“Understood.”

This snapped both Hitoshi and Tsuyu out of their disbelief trance, “W-Wait, are you seriously thinking about going back there to confront that guy?!”

“No, I want to check on Aizawa-sensei,” Izuku shakes his head in the negative before explaining, “But, if it comes down to it...I’m prepared to fight with all I have.”

Before Hitoshi could protest, Shōto stepped forward, “I’m coming with you. From what I can tell, these guys are small fries and the real threat it that guy, the one that can warp, and whatever was under that hood.”

Izuku looked like he wanted to say something in order to prevent the boy from trying to come along with him, but relented.

“Even if I tried to stop you, you wouldn’t listen. Okay, let's go, Todoroki-kun.” Izuku smiles.

With a nod, Shōto walks forward and not even surprised when Izuku created a circle under them. It levitated in the air with them both standing on it.

“Midoriya-chan…” Tsuyu worriedly says his name.

Seeing her worried expression, Izuku smiles, “Don’t worry, please stay with Suijin. He’ll keep you safe.” The two boys depart, leaving their two worried classmates behind.

Shōto looks down at them before turning to Izuku, “You did that on purpose.”

Izuku didn’t even turn around to face him when he said that, “Did what?”

“Keeping them away,” Shōto elaborates, “You felt it, didn’t you. That guy, and whatever that bulking thing standing next to him, hiding underneath that cloak. They’re both dangerous.”

Todoroki is a perceptive one.

“...yes.” Izuku admits, “That man...the moment our eyes met…” he hesitated to say the rest, but Todoroki caught on.

“What do you mean?” Shōto waited for him to finish what he was saying.

Shaking his head, Izuku puts on his determined face, “Those orbs you saw will protect everyone. While they’re doing that...we’ll go and see what we can do.”

None of his classmates or teachers are dying today.

He won’t allow that to happen!

**Ruins Zone**

“DIE!” Bakugo blasts some of the villains back with his Quirk, while Kirishima got the rest. The moment they were sent here, they were attacked but they were by no means pushovers and attacked right back. 

“Phew, I think we got them all.” Kirishima wipes some sweat from his forehead.

Bakugo scoffs, “Obviously.”

Kirishima sweat-drops at his attitude, but isn’t all that bothered by it. Truth be told, Bakugo had been avoiding looking him in the eyes. Probably feeling some guilt for what happened during the Battle Simulation training.

Was it guilt that made him avoid eye contact?

Just as he was about to ask, there was a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye, “Bakugo, watch out—!”

Time moved slowly, Bakugo slowly turns around as a villain with a blade was about to stab him.

But the blade never made contact.

Out of nowhere, fire engulfed the villain. His screams were unpleasant to hear in Kirishima’s opinion. Bakugo’s flinching told him that he agreed with the red heads inner thoughts. Thankfully the fire died down and the man’s brown, burnt body fell to the ground.

He was unconscious.

“Ah, you two are alive then. Good.” 

Both boys quickly turn around, coming gave to face with a tall man, with long red hair. He was wearing an all red kimono with yellow flames patterns all over it. His eyes were also yellow, sporting red boots. A ball of fire was in the man’s hand.

Clearly confused, Kirishima was the one to break the ice, “Um...who are you?”

A smirk was plastered on the man’s face, “I am Kagutsuchi, my master Izuku has summoned us elements to the battlefield in order to provide assistance.”

“Seriously?! I didn’t know Midoriya could summon people, that’s amazing!” Kirishima was honestly amazed that his classmate could pull something like this off. 

“I don’t need that stupid nerds help!” Bakugo snarls.

Kirishima saw the frown on Kagutsuchi’s face, “Indeed...while we do not care for _ your _ safety whatsoever, our master does. I am merely acting on orders and nothing more, personally...we consider your life to be forfeit.”

Silence.

Kirishima could only look back and forth in between the two. What Kagutsuchi said was way beyond harsh, sure Bakugo has his moments and was rough around the edges, but saying all that is a little…

“Come, we must reunite with the rest of your classmates while my Master deals with the blue haired man.” Kagutsuchi turns around.

“I’m not taking orders from some random extra like you! I’ll deal with that guy and the warp bastard! I won’t let Deku get ahead of me again!” Bakugo shoots down the man’s suggestion.

“Hey, Bakugo—!” Kirishima protests.

“Our master could care less about placing any sort of rank. Such pettiness is beneath him, however the same could not be said for a small human like you.” Kagutsuchi bluntly states before walking away. 

Not wanting to stay here any longer, Kirishima follows after the tall man, “Come on, Bakugo!”

Standing there, seething with rage, Bakugo finally moves his body forward to follow after the two.

_ ‘Screw you...Deku!’ _

**With Thirteen and Some Members of Class 1-A**

Thirteen was down, and the rest of the class had decided that since Iida was the fastest, he would be able to get help from the outside. Even though Thirteen told them that back up will arrive anyway, the students still sent out Iida for help.

“My why it’s a shame that one managed to get away, I still must deal with the rest of you.” Kurogiri informs them.

Those who weren’t sent to different areas got ready to fight.

But there was no need to.

**“Inazuma (Lightning Spear)!” **

Out of nowhere a spear made up of lightning shot down from above, and got Kurogiri, who wasn’t fast enough to dodge it. 

“Wh—What?!” Ochako exclaimed.

Materializing in the form of lightning was a man with short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, sporting gold armor.

“Who is that…?” Sato nervously wondered.

“I’m not sure…” Shoji stared at armored man

Said man finally turned to face them, “Greetings to you all, I am Raijin. My master, Izuku has summoned us elements to assist and protect you all.”

At his introduction, they all relaxed.

“Deku-kun summoned you to help us? That’s amazing!” Ochako breathes a sigh of relief.

“I am honored that you would think so highly of my master, my lady.” Raijin thanks her.

Ochako blushes as he referred to her as “my lady.”

“M—My lady?!” Ochako stutters in embarrassment.

Sero sweat drops, “O—Oi, Uraraka…”

Their banter ceased when a groan got their attention, Kurogiri regained consciousness.

“Still alive? Very well.” Electricity course through Raijin’s body as he prepared to hit the villain again.

Sensing the danger, Kurogiri warped away from the area immediately. 

“Coward.” Raijin frowned.

“Um, Raijin-san?” Ochako calls out to the element of thunder.

“Come. Now that the warp villain is no longer here, getting you all outside is my top priority.” Raijin says to them.

**With Yaoyorozu, Kyouka, and Kaminari**

“Goodness...such ill-mannered fools.” A woman with long turquoise colored hair, tied in a low ponytail huffed. She had silver hair, sporting a light green cloak and heels.

Fūjin rolls her eyes as the boy with the lightning Quirk kept going “Whey” like a dunce.

“Such strange children our master has befriended.” She comments.

Yaoyorozu and Kyouka only stared as the woman had appeared out of nowhere and saved Kaminari’s life. She then told them her name before proceeding to explain that Midoriya summoned her and a few others to help. 

Kyouka crosses her arms, “I’ll say this...she’s a strong wind user.”

“I agree.” Yaoyorozu nods.

Kaminari gives them two thumbs up, “Wheeey…”

Izuku could feel the other elements have made contact with his classmates and were grateful. The only problem was Bakugo. He was heading for the same destination as Izuku and Todoroki.

A sigh escaped his lips, why does he have to be so stubborn?

“Midoriya?” Todoroki notices a sudden shift in the boy.

Shaking his head, Izuku focuses on the current task.

Confronting the one that was born under the same star as him.

* * *

🌕 Yin and Yang 🌑


	6. 🌕Yin and Yang🌑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Todoroki face off against Shigaraki and the creature he brought with him, while Shigaraki remembers part of his childhood and grandmother's diary.

_ From when he was a child—Shigaraki Tomura knew that he was different from those around him. That also includes his family. It had all started when he snuck into his father's study one day and found his grandmother’s journal. _

_ In the journal he sees his grandmother talk about “magic,” and how it was far more powerful than Quirks, but not everyone can use it. There are only rare acceptances, one being that those from ancient families carry the blood of the ancients, thus able to use magic they’ve inherited from them. _

_ He didn’t understand what all of that meant back then, but what he did understand though was that their family could use magic, and that she tried to use it in order to seal away an evil person… _

_ ...but failed. _

_ The journal also talked about the “Twin Stars” and that when two people are born under the same star—they are connected by fate. _

_ He remembers this fascinating him to the point where he really wanted to meet the person who would be born under the same star as him. _

_ “I want to meet you one day...” _

* * *

A wide grin spread across Shigaraki’s face as he spotted his twin star. The boy was everything he thought he’d be. A hidden gem amongst these _ heroes _ that didn’t deserve to be in his mere presence. Right now, he’s sure his twin star was showing these so called heroes just how powerful he really is. 

_ “Gah!” _

Oh, right. 

Eraser Head was beating up the random chess pieces he brought along. It was impressive to see how determined the hero was in making sure these guys would stay lying down. The amusing part about all of this is the fact that Eraser Head isn’t the close combat type, and yet here he is—trying his best to protect his students. 

How admirable.

But…

“Going so far in order to protect your students really is admirable, but…” As Eraser Head knocks out another villain, the hero then turns his attention over to Shigaraki, charging at him.

Unworried, Shigaraki merely grabs the man’s elbow, holding it in place without much difficulty. He has to give the man credit for his tenacity, such a ferocious will to protect. 

“I’ve been watching you very closely, Eraser Head...your Quirk—it has a limit in which your hair falls down to its original position when deactivated. While the goggles are a nice touch, I can see your tells very easily.” Shigaraki calmly observed.

Aizawa mentally cursed as the villain figured out the tells of his Quirk, _ ‘This guy figured it out! I had a feeling he was a lot smarter than he looked, but he’s still dangerous.’ _Originally, he was planning on taking this guy down, along with the rest of the small fry.

Only to see that this guy was a lot more dangerous than he originally thought.

“What’s wrong? You look a little panicked there, Eraser Head?” Shigaraki amusedly comments.

Aizawa’s response to that was a grunt as he jumped back, in favor of observing the villain instead. 

“I’ve noticed this since you first started fighting,” Shigaraki continues to speak, “An underground hero such as yourself fights from the shadows rather than out in the open—hence your hero costume. There’s also your Quirk—those goggles you wear are a cover—so as to make sure no villain figures out your weakness.” 

_ ‘And here I thought this punk would be too childish to know anything. Like I said—too damn observant.’ _Aizawa thinks, but he does keep his composure though.

“There’s no need to be cautious around me, Eraser Head. As interesting as it’d be to go at you myself, I’m not all that interested. And besides...It’s not me you really have to worry about.” Just as Shigaraki says this—a shadow looms over an unsuspecting Aizawa, and before the man could make any sort of move—

—blood flew in the air.

**Δελφοί**

So far his classmates were safe, and Thirteen will be okay, though the hero was injured during the brief scuffle with the villain—Kurogiri. 

But, Izuku couldn’t calm down. And he had a very good reason as to why that is. It wasn’t Kurogiri or the lesser villains that were worrying him. The hand villain was the most dangerous, along with that creature he brought with them. 

_ ‘To create such a creature like that...either magic is involved, or…’ _No—it’s the other option. Magic is not involved in the creature's creation, therefore it is the product of a human experiment. Even more cruel.

“Midoriya.”

Never has Izuku been so grateful to hear Todoroki speak at this very moment. His classmate’s calm demeanor towards their current situation wasn’t that all entirely odd, but it was still a cause for worry. What has happened during his upbringing for the boy to be the way he is? Izuku had a guess...but he’d rather not go there until he knows for sure.

“Yes, what is it?” He finally responds after going through his inner thoughts.

“In your opinion, who are the most dangerous individuals amongst these villains?” Todoroki inquires, possibly wanting to see if Izuku came to the same conclusion as him.

“My opinion is the same as yours,” Izuku answered, “The creature they brought with them, Kurogiri, and the man with blue hair.”

“Creature?” Todoroki inquires with an inquisitive raised brow.

“The being that was being covered underneath the black hood,” He elaborates, “I call it that for one simple reason...for it is no longer human.” Just saying it out loud broke Izuku’s heart, but now wasn’t the time to grieve for the poor soul that was used to create the creature.

“No longer human…” Todoroki mumbles, “Then what is it, if it's no longer human?”

_ “Those who have lost their humanity in some way—can no longer be seen as a human being.” _

Izuku remember’s those words very clearly, for they ring true. A being that has lost its humanity during some kind of inhuman experiment, the monstrosity being the result of said experiment.

“Since its humanity has been stripped away...it is no longer human.” 

Todoroki didn’t say anything to that. What could he even say to that? Perhaps it was the solemn tone in Midoriya’s voice that prevented him from asking any questions, or maybe it was the heavy realization that the villains they were up against had experimented on some random person, thus turning them into the monster they brought along. 

Such a heavy realization...made the world before them all the more real.

“Prepare yourself Todoroki-kun, where almost there.” Izuku’s voice made the silent boy take notice of his surroundings. True to Izuku’s words, they were almost there. Soon, they finally arrived at where Aizawa would be.

Izuku felt his blood run cold when he saw his teacher’s current state. There he lay, with that creature on top of him, blood running down the man’s face, and his arm looked like it was being crushed.

He didn't even hesitate.

Without warning, the creature was sent flying away from the underground pro hero, crashing into the water behind the blue haired villain. 

Immediately, Izuku was by the pro hero’s side and inspected his injuries.

_ ‘A head injury, but not enough to become serious, but still needs medical attention. His arm isn’t broken, thankfully, but it does need to be looked at.’ _He evaluates. Looking up, he saw Todoroki face the villain before them—who hasn’t even made a move. Probably evaluating them.

“Ah...I can feel it again…” Shigaraki’s eager and happy tone was enough to actually send shivers down Todoroki’s spine. Why does this villain sound so happy all of a sudden? 

“I was right, you really are my Twin Star!” 

_ Twin Star… _

He only knows about that because of his father. To normal humans, being born under the same star means nothing to them.

But it’s different for those who truly understand the meaning.

This person standing before him is his twin star. Izuku can feel it as clear as the night sky. His twin star was on the other side, perhaps if fate had been kind—

_ But fate is never kind— _

_ —nor is it fair. _

“Twin Star?” Todoroki was confused by the villain's words.

Uncaring of the boy’s confusion, Shigaraki disregards him outright.

“I’m not talking to you...so ** _get lost_ **.” 

Todoroki could only widen his eyes as the creature burst out from the water before practically flying at him. As the fist came really close to his face.. it slammed into a barrier that felt all too familiar.

He didn’t even need to turn around to see who it was. Midoriya has saved his life, _ twice _. Had Midoriya not saved him when he did—he’d be dead right now.

Speaking of which, Midoriya looked angry. This might be the first time the bi-colored boy has seen his classmate look so angry.

“My classmates are off limits. If you wish to fight me, then I’ll oblige. After all...I am the one you seek.” Midoriya said to the villain.

The look of utter shock on Todoroki’s face made him feel some type of way, but now was not the time for sympathy. Since it’s obvious his twin star has set his sights on him—he has no choice but to fight him.

“Hehehehe….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” 

Shigaraki couldn’t contain himself as his laugh booms throughout the area. The very sound put Todoroki on edge as to what the man would do next.

Calming down, Shigaraki’s non visible eyes focused on Izuku, and Izuku only.

“So smart...that’s right. I’ve been waiting for you...for such a long time.” Shigaraki grins.

Izuku didn’t waste any time summoning Byakko and Yín. Both creations were already geared up for a fight. Their summoning bewildered Todoroki, but he didn’t comment about how Izuku brought them here.

“Byakko, Yín, please be careful when fighting this creature.” Izuku says to them.

“Understood.” Yín said.

“I’ll burn this thing to cinders.” Byakko growled.

“Thank you…” His words were heartfelt and sincere.

Shigaraki spread his arms out wide, “Guess that means I don’t need to hold back, either.”

His words became a trigger.

The hands that covered his body disappeared, as though they were acting as some sort of seal. When the hand mask on his face disappeared, the sight of his unmasked face made sweat fall down the side of Todoroki’s face. 

_ ‘The air around him...it’s changed.’ _

Todoroki sees Midoriya take a step forward. Impulse works against him, he doesn’t know what compels him to do what he did. His hand just moved on his own, he could feel how warm Midoriya’s wrist was.

“Todoroki-kun…”

Todoroki’s words died in his throat. Those green eyes were different compared to how they usually are. 

For some reason...seeing this scared him.

“I’ll be right back.”

The wrist he had been previously holding was gone. He could only stand there and stare as his classmate engaged the villain, both of them taking flight and battling in the air.

What is this feeling in his chest? He only feels it while watching his classmate fight against a dangerous individual. 

_ ‘Why am I…?’ _

He didn’t get the chance to dwell more on his personal thoughts as Byakko dragged him out of the way.

“You…!”

“Don’t just stand there like some kind of statue!” Byakko chides him, flying around in the air as Yín fights the creature.

Todoroki seems to snap out of it as Byakko was still in the air. It was a strange feeling to be in the air like this, Todoroki wasn’t complaining.

“What should we do?” He finally asks.

Byakko smirks at his innocent inquiry, “Since our master asked us to fight this monstrosity, that’s exactly what we’re going to do! But if you wanna get in on this action—then we won’t stop you!”

“Okay.”

Getting in low, Byakko opens his mouth, a ball of fire that is as bright as light forms, “Hinotama (Ball of Fire)!” shooting the fireball attack at the creature, leaving a gaping hole in its middle.

Yín followed this attack up by shooting moon shards at the creature that stabbed through its arms and legs. He flew away after attacking, frowning when he saw the wounds heal.

“Regeneration...what a troublesome ability.” Yín frowns.

“No kidding, makes you wonder what else they crammed into this thing.” Byakko wonders, though he really didn’t want to know.

“To think this creature used to be human, only for its humanity to be stripped away by these monsters.” Yín was practically growling as he said this.

Todoroki, who had been quiet during their talking blinked a few times, “It can regenerate and has super strength from what I can guess, but is that all it can do?”

“Probably not, but I’m that interested in finding out.” Byakko states.

“Neither am I.” Yín agreed.

And Todoroki agrees with both of them. This creature is powerful—he’s not even sure if Midoriya would be able to damage it, let alone destroy it. Regardless, they still need to do something about it.

“Byakko, right? Can you get me close to it?” Todoroki requested.

Byakko smirked at his request, “Don’t know what you’re trying to do, but I’m not gonna say “no.” He dives towards the creature and it takes notice of them, “Whatever it is you planning on doing, then I suggest you go for it, kid!”

And go for it he did. Todoroki sent a wave of ice at the bulky creature, encasing its legs in ice that soon reached up all the way to its waist. Surprisingly, it seemed to struggle trying to get out of the ice, which gave both Byakko and Yín the perfect opportunity to attack.

“Eat this!” Byakko fired another fireball, while Yín fired off another barrage of moon shards. The combined attacks caused an explosion when they made contact, and smoke began to cover the large figure. 

“Did we get it?” Byakko questioned.

No one answered him as they too were waiting to see if the creature was down for good. Once the smoke cleared, they could clearly see that it was still alive as the wounds began to regenerate. 

Byakko lets out an annoyed growl, “This is starting to get on my nerves!”

“We have to keep trying to hold it off, for our masters sake.” Yín comments as he looks up to see his master still fighting his other half.

“Can Midoriya handle him?” Todoroki wasn’t questioning his classmates abilities—far from it. 

“He’ll be fine, we just need to focus on taking this annoying meat flesh down!” Byakko growled.

“Here it comes!” Yín warns.

However the creature didn’t get the chance to actually try and attack them as the unexpected appearance of Bakugō and Kirishima took it by surprise. 

“Why are these two here?” The sheer annoyance in Yín’s voice didn’t surprise Todoroki in the least.

“Most likely to get in the way again.” Byakko was also annoyed. He descends along with his fellow brother. Kagutsuchi soon appeared right after the two boys.

“Hey, Kagutsuchi! Wasn’t it your job to make sure these brats stay away from the battlefield?!” Byakko yelled at the creation.

Kagutsuchi shrugged, “I figured this would happen, but don’t be too mad. I’m more than willing to protect Kirishima.”

Kirishima felt honored for the protection but he noticed the creation failed to mention another name.

“Um, what about Bakugō…?” Kirishima carefully asked.

Kagutsuchi doesn’t even hesitate to respond, “What about him?” He dismisses casually.

Kirishima had no words.

Todoroki got off of Byakko, “Why are the two of you here? Midoriya has this handled, along with his creations.” 

“Shut up, Halfie! I don’t need Deku’s help, and won’t let him show off!” Bakugō yelled at Todoroki.

Yín gives the boy a cold look, “You truly are a fool.”

“What’s you say?!” Bakugō threatened.

** _CRASH_ **

Everyone turns towards the sound and sees Midoriya land safely in the ground near them. The boy doesn’t turn to face them as he sighs, “I’m not surprised you two are here, but please don’t interfere.”

“Ah?!” Bakugō growled at him and began to approach, “Don’t order me around, Deku—!” His angry rant was cut off by mad laughter as Shigaraki got up off the ground. Bakugō and Kirishima felt their bodies go still at his sheer intimidating aura.

“So strong…” Shigaraki said, having finally calmed down, “Tell me, why do you with the heroes? Why not come to my side?”

Byakko growled, “Bastard…!”

Yín didn’t look all that pleased, “Our master would never join you.”

Kagutsuchi was ready to fight, “I’ll torch you!”

Todoroki wasn’t expecting the villain to say what he said, but the real question is...how will Midoriya respond?”

Modoriya did indeed respond, but it wasn’t what they were expecting.

“Joining you isn’t something I can do, after all—” 

—I have a wish to fulfill.” 

* * *

**🌕Two Boys, Different Destinies🌑**


	7. 🌕Two Boys, Different Fates🌑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle continues, All Might appears to bring everything to a close, and Shigaraki reveals something that startles those who heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short, but I promise you that the next one will be much longer. COVID has taken a family member of mine, so I was probably not very focused when writing this chapter. Truth be told, I'm randomly updating stories to help me cope, and so far I do feel a little bit better.

** _Airport_ **

What a long and boring flight. Actually, it would have been longer had he not used magic to make it go faster. This day came a lot quicker than his master was anticipating. Unfortunately he couldn’t relate to his master because the possibility of him having a twin star was low.

But that’s not important right now. The mission he was assigned to was of more importance than his musings. Besides from what his master told him, the kid can take care of himself. 

“I can feel it…” He could feel it in the air the second he landed here. To those who don’t use magic and are unable to sense it, they would claim him his words to be quite strange. That is another difference between mages and normal humans. 

Mages are far more sensitive and alert.

Looking up at the clear blue sky, he stares at an unseen seal, “The blood soaked Sakura will soon descend, huh?” What an ominous prediction that rings true. He may still be fairly new to this whole mage business but he does know something, thanks to his master.

“What a real mess, and I’ve stepped right into it.” But he doesn’t really hate it though, “Wonder how the family’s doing? Particularly that little brother of mine.” He comments, walking away from the airport to start his mission.

**Δελφοί**

Izuku could feel the stares of his classmates on him, but couldn’t bring himself to care at this moment. This was his answer, his promise, and motivation. He has come this far because of that person’s words, and his own vow to make sure he keeps his word.

“A wish to fulfill, you say…?” Judging from the sound of his tone, Shigaraki sounded very confused by his answer. His body language also gave his inner thoughts away: _ ‘What does a mere wish have to do with anything?’ _ But he’s wrong. It wasn’t just a mere wish to him—as more of a promise he vowed to keep.

_ He would give anything to see “that” person again. Even if it meant— _

“Yes, and I intend to keep fulfilling it till the very end.” The seriousness in Izuku’s tone took his classmates by surprise. 

Shigaraki hummed in thought at his words, his red eyes thinking critically at his words.

“Interesting...so that’s what motivates you.” 

That’s right, and truthfully...that’s all Izuku needs. 

Izuku’s eyes narrow when purple mist whips around next to Shigaraki. Kurogiri appears looking the same, but Izuku could feel residual lightning on him.

_ ‘He took a full hit from Raijin, and yet here he stands. His body must be very durable.’ _That was the only explanation he could come up with.

“Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?” Shigaraki’s tone shifted again, this time sounding bored.

“My apologies, but I was unable to complete my task as an unknown individual prevented me from finishing the hero off.” Kurogiri explained.

Kagutsuchi smirked as he knew exactly this “unknown individual” was, “Guess he didn’t like Raijin’s lighting. Too bad. I’m honestly surprised he’s still alive.”

“Eh, why?” Kirishima questioned.

Kagutsuchi looks at him, “Raijin’s lightning is powerful enough to take down anything with a single strike. The fact that this walking mist is still alive should be commended.” 

“O-Oh…” Kirishima says nervously.

_ ‘These guys Midoriya summoned are really scary!’ _

Kurogiri’s report didn’t sit well with Shigaraki, “Kurogiri, you…!” The look in his eyes showed annoyance as he began to scratch at his neck with such ferocity.

“Wh-What is with this guy?!” Kirishima said.

Kirishima being unsettled is a normal reaction, but Izuku’s was different. He felt sorrow for his twin star. There’s no way for him to know what he went through during the man’s childhood. Whatever happened resulted in this.

He wants to save him.

Sighing deeply, Shigaraki stops scratching his neck, “Whatever...forget about killing Thirteen and Eraserhead,” his red eyes focus on the kids, “We’ll just kill some kids instead.”

Kirishima’s skin hardened quickly, “This guy is seriously bad news!”

“No shit!” Bakugō grunted.

Ice crept up on Todoroki’s left side.

“Byakko, Yín, Kagutsuchi, protect them.” Izuku ordered.

_ “Yes, master!” _The three saluted.

“I don’t need you fucking help, Deku—!” Bakugō’s rant was cut off as a ring of flames protected both him and Kirishima. The Nomu has almost gotten them—would have too if not for Kagutsuchi.

“Are you okay, Kirishima?” Kagutsuchi asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine! Thanks, Kagutsuchi!” Kirishima thanks.

“No thanks necessary.” Kagutsuchi said with a smirk.

Once again, Kirishima noticed that the creation opted to ignore Bakugō again, and decided to keep quiet. 

“The three of us will deal with this thing and back you up at the same time!” Byakko said.

“Meanwhile, you three deal with that other villain.” Yín says to them. 

Kirishima looks over at Kurogiri with uncertainty, but hits his knuckles together and hardened, “Gotta make sure he doesn’t warp again, let’s do this, Bakugō!”

“Shut up, Shitty Hair! I already know!” Bakugō’s palms lit up in preparation for taking the villain down.

Todoroki was standing next to Bakugō, “His Quirk is troublesome, but he has a weakness.”

“You know what it is?” Kirishima exclaimed.

Instead of answering his question right away, Todoroki was eyeing the metal brace around the villain's neck.

“Ah.”

Bakugō gave the boy an irritated look, “Who cares about—!”

A strong gust of wind nearly knocked them off their feet as Izuku had taken off to fight Shigaraki again. The two were in the air once again, much to the shock of both Bakugō and Kirishima.

“Holy…” Kirishima was gaping like a fish.

** _BOOM!_ **

“Focus on the Warp Bastard, Shitty Hair!” Bakugō yells at him, sending a blast towards the villain and scowling when he sees the man was no longer there.

Kirishima hardened his whole body before nervously looking around for the villain. His body reacted, hitting the villain right in the metal brace, taking him off guard.

“Gotcha!”

“Ngh—!”

Ice covered the villain fully before he could try to warp away again. That was fairly easy for them to handle, but it’s not over yet.

“What do we do about that Shigaraki guy?” Kirishima questioned, “I mean, can we really let Midoriya handle him all by himself?”

“Midoriya can handle him. The only problem to deal with now is the monster.” Todoroki states.

Bakugō looked ready to use his quirk on the stoic teen, but a loud _ boom _ sound prevented such action from happening. As one, the three teens looked up and saw their classmate still going at it with the supposed leader Shigaraki. 

“Oi, stop looking at our master and help us deal with this big guy, brats!” Byakko’s voice was laced with annoyance at three.

“Oh, right, sorry!” Kirishima apologized before running over to assist. Todoroki and Bakugō do the same and try to help them deal with Nomu. but that was easier said than done as the creature's durable body and regeneration were making it hard for them to land any lasting damages on it.

Kagutsuchi summons a ball of fire in his hand, “Burn!” tossing it at the creature, he stands there stoically as its whole body begins to burn.

“Did that finally end it?” Yín spoke, hoping that this time the creature would finally fall, but to their frustration, not only was the creature still alive and breathing, but it regenerated again.

“Dammit, no matter what we throw at it, it just keeps regenerating!” Byakko cursed.

“Does this thing not have a weakness? No, surely it has to have one.” Yín speculated. Powerful creature or not, this monster had to have a weakness of some kind. Nothing is perfect.

“If it does then we’re not really good at figuring it out.” Todoroki states, though he was somewhat disturbed the villains created something like this.

“We gotta do something!” Kirishima proclaimed.

“Don’t state the obvious, Shitty Hair!” Bakugō frowned, “Invincible my ass, I’ll kill this thing and end it!”

Letting out an unimpressed scoff, Yín spoke, “What a foolish mindset.”

“Ah?” Bakugō sneered at the creation.

“Strong you may be, your strength alone is not enough to do what needs to be done. Should you continue down this path, then you will find the path you currently walk to be forever blocked.” Yín tells him. Whether or not the boy chooses to listen is of no concern of his. 

Even now he still does not understand why their master still cares for such a tyrant. The only answer he could come up with is their shared childhood, but that childhood was anything but pleasant. His master was far too kind for his own good.

It is hard to say what set Bakugō at that moment, was it because Yín insulted him? Or was it because of what he said after? Either one, or perhaps both would have been adequate enough to make him lose his temper.

Shaking in place with clenched fists, eyes being shadowed by his bangs, Bakugō didn’t bother to hold it in, “SHUT UP, YOU—!”

** _CRASH_ **

**“I AM…”** A voice that was familiar and bright light and hope to civilians, while bringing sheer fear to those with evil deeds rang throughout the USJ, **“HERE!” **

Back up had finally arrived in the form of All Might. Also unknown to him, his arrival prevented a massive confrontation.

“All Might!” Kirishima exclaimed in pure joy.

“Tch.”

Todoroki was silent at the hero’s arrival.

All Might looked around him, spotting Aizawa passed out, but safely away from battle. He then noticed some new faces, but didn’t try to attack them as to him it appeared they were trying to help his students. And finally, his eyes landed on the monster that was just standing there observing them and not attacking at all, but it won’t stand still for long.

**“I’m sorry for not getting here sooner, are you all alright?” **All Might asks them.

“We’re okay, everyone else is doing okay, too!” Kirishima tells him.

**“I see, then who are these three?” **All Might was inquiring about Byakko, Yín, and Kagutsuchi. His instincts were telling him that these three were not dangerous to them, but he still needed to ask just to be sure.

“These three are our allies, Midoriya summoned them here to help us.” Todoroki vouched for the three.

The three creations didn’t even acknowledge All Might’s presence, opting to ignore him in favor of keeping their attention on the creature. In their eyes, the hero’s importance was that of a common fly compared to their master.

**“Thank you for helping my students!” ** All Might thanks, sweat-dropping when they ignored the man but didn’t let it bother him all that much, **“Don’t worry too much about back up, it’ll be here soon! They’ll be delayed a little because of some small time villains causing trouble, but believe me they will be here very soon.”**

Just having All Might here was more than enough, his very presence was already putting them at ease. 

**“By the way, where is Midoriya-shounen?” **He inquired, wondering where the boy was.

His inquiry was answered when Izuku and Shigaraki literally landed on the ground hard enough to cause cracks. All Might stared in sheer disbelief of the powerful aura his student was displaying. Where did this sudden change come from? Was this really the same boy that had warned them of what would happen?

_ ‘I-Incredible! It's as though I’m staring at a completely different person!’ _He had his suspicions that there was more to Midoriya that meets the eye, and this all but confirmed it. Who was his student really?

Shigaraki spots All Might and frowns, “Ah, so you did show up after all…” displeasure was rolling off of him in droves. Before the hero showed up he was enjoying himself, but with All Might appearing—that pleasure was snuffed out quickly.

All Might was frowning, **“Are you the one who arranged this? Gathering these villains to attack and kill our students and staff?!”**

“True I did gather these guys, but I knew they would lose so it no longer matters.” Shigaraki said dismissively. 

**“Wh-What did you say…?” ** All Might couldn’t believe what the villain just said, **“Then why bring them here in the first place?! Why would you put our students in such a situation?!”**

Sighing, Shigaraki looks over at the frozen form of Kurogiri, “I came here for one purpose and one purpose only...to finally meet my twin star.”

Todoroki tensed as did the three creations, but Kirishima, All Might, and Bakugō were confused as to what he was talking about. 

“Also, bringing this Nomu here to deal with you was just something _ he _thought up, but I don’t about that foolish old bastard’s wants. I’m only going along with it...for now.” Shigaraki boredly says.

At this point, Izuku spoke up, “You knew...that the two of us would meet. That’s why…”

“That’s right, I was waiting for such a long time and now finally…” Shigaraki spreads his arms out wide, “Here you stand before my very eyes.”

“!” 

Those were the reactions of All Might, Kirishima, and Bakugō as it dawned on them that Shigaraki’s true purpose in coming here...was for Izuku!

“Now that I’ve finally found you...** _I won’t hold back_ **.” He emphasizes.

Izuku surprised not only his classmates, but All Might, too with his response, “What a coincidence...** _neither will I_ **.”

* * *

**🌕One’s Resolve🌑**


End file.
